Lean On Me
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: Maybe some OotP spoilers. Hermione goes through a very tramatic experience.She is ready for her world to end until someone tells her she is worth more than she realizes. RHr and some HG. COMPLETE! Now accepting unsigned reviews
1. Chapter1: Denial

~*Lean on Me*~  
A Ron and Hermione Story  
  
(A/N) Hey everyone this is my first fic and I promise you this one is going to be awesome not to be all conceited and stuff but I really believe it will be. It is totally R/Hr .No offence to you H/Hr and D/Hr but you have to admit that it's never going to happen. Sorry. Just once you start reading and it starts to bore you stay with it no matter what I swear it gets really good! Anyway enjoy  
  
(Disclaimer) I hate to say it but none of these characters belong to me. [tear tear] Yes including Ron. Oh this is so hard to say. They are all property of JK Rowling and Wanner Bros, and whoever else.  
  
Chapter I : Denial  
  
" For the last time Neville, I am not going to give you the answers to these questions. I am supposed to be helping you learn, not cheat!" the young seventeen-year-old girl growled at the tall pale boy across the Library table from her.  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't remember the order to all these potion ingredients. Snape is always so hard on me, and this potion is way too...too...its too..." the boy gave a stupidly confused face.  
"Complicated?" the girl asked rolling her brown eyes.  
" Exactly. T hat's exactly what I was about to say. It's too complicated." the boy named Neville said as if he knew the word all along.  
" Just remember to add the Salamander tails before you add the Stinging Sap and you'll do just fine." the girl said closing the book in front of her with a snap.  
She stood from the table, her chair legs squeeked madly as she pushed her chair back in.Hopefully you remember to study also. She thought to herself, knowing he'd most likely forget.  
" I just tense up during Potions class. I'm just so scared I'm going to do something wrong. It makes me feel so pressured." Neville said handing her, her heavy bookbag.  
" You know I relly like talking to you like this. It makes me feel so much better." Neville smiled at the girl.  
"Um, thanks, Neville, but I'm going to be going to find Harry and Ron now." she replied with a fake shaky smile.  
" Okay bye, Hermione. I'll see you later, I hope." he yelled to her back.  
The librarian gave Neville a stern look as Hermione thought to herself Yeah much later.  
Hermione was a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had pretty brown eyes and big, frizzy, brown hair that she hardly ever did anything with besides brush it in the mornings and before she went to sleep. She was very smart and clever and had hardly any time for anything besides homework, and her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, both whom she loved very much. But ofcourse you knew all that before I even said it didn't you?  
She made her way up to the Gryffindor tower and down the corridor to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
" Lion's den!" Hermione shouted impatiently as the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room, full of noise and chatter.  
She looked around quickly and spotted a tall black haired boy and an even taller red haired boy, seated at a long yellow couch they had moved in front of the fire place themselves. She smiled to herself and skipped over to them, plopping down between them " Hello boys." she smiled looking at their surprized faces.  
"You got away from Neville a little early today." Harry said rubbing his hands through his messy black hair making it messier than before, all the while not taking his eyes off his History of Magic book in his lap.  
" Yeah I couldn't stand him anymore so I made a run for it." Hermione said with a little wink.  
" I bet you if you would have stayed any longer he would have made a move on you." Ron said flashing a smile that always made Hermione's heart melt.  
" Ha ha very funny, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically hitting him playfully on the arm.  
" Hey hey hey! Violence is never the answer, Ms. Granger." Ron said shaking his finger in a way that reminded her very much of Mrs. Weasley.  
"What?" he asked undoubtedly noticing she was trying ,but failing badly, at not laughing aloud.  
" Oh nothing it's nothing!" she said with a huge unconvencing grin. "So what were you two doing?" she asked hoping for a change in subject.  
" Homework." Harry mumbled scribbling furiously on a long roll of parchment.  
" Wasn't there supposed to be Quidditch practice this evening?"  
"Yes but Captin Potter decied to push it back a little later due to his 'stress'. So we are going to be practicing later tonight. Hopefully before morning."Ron said giving an eager glance in Harry's direction waiting for his reaction.  
" Honestly,Harry, don't tell me you still haven't asked Ginny out yet. She needs to know. I'm positive she feels the same about you! Ask her yourself." Hermione said hands on her hips.  
"I'm sorry but I have way to much homework to be worrying about Quidditch and girls at the moment." Harry grumbled.  
" Oh come off it Harry you know your just to scared. Even if it is only just my sister."Ron laughed.  
" Oh come on Harry, Ron was only joking. Weren't you Ron?" Hermione said throwing a threatening glance at him.  
" Yeah I was only joking." Ron said looking nervously at the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces. "You know what I'm going to go. I'm going to... going to go practice a little Quidditch. Yeah I'm going to go practice some Quidditch before either of you bite my head off." He said hoping to get away before either of them snapped.  
" That's a good idea , Ron!" Hermione then took another glance in Harry's direction. " Do you think that I can maybe come too."  
" Er, sure...I mean if you really want to."Ron said shuffling his feet nervously.  
"Good.I'll go get my scarf." Hermione said rushing upstairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
" Where are you rushing off to?" Parvati Patil asked as Hermione rushed inside.  
" I'm going to watch Ron practice Quidditch on the Quidditch Pitch." Hermione said grabbing her cloak and scarf carelessly throwing them on. Parvati and Lavender Brown exchanged looks of glee.  
" What?" she asked as they looked at her as If they knew something she didn't.  
" Oh please, Hermione! As if you don't know!" Lavender said cliking her tounge sarcastically.  
" Well undoubtedly I don't or else I wouldn't have asked." Hermione answered back smartly folding her arms across her chest.  
" You know you just want to be alone with Ron!" Parvati giggled girlishly.  
" Ron? Ron is just my friend! He is just my reall good friend." Hermione sqeaked, a little more high pitched than she hoped.  
" Maybe now, but you wish he was more, don't you?"  
" What in the world are you two talking about? I don't like Ron like that! He is just my friend!" she exploded and ran from the room shaking with surprize.  
He's just my friend. Just because every time I see him I tingle with excitment, doesn't mean I like him. Or if I get butterflies in my stomache ecerytime he looks at me with his gorgeous smile and deep blue eyes that I could getlost in for hours at a time. Or if everytime he touches me my stomachr does a flip-flop. That's just normal for friends, right? Ofcourse it is. But I don't feel like that around Harry... Besides he wouldn't ever like me like that either so it will never happen right?  
" Ready to go?" Ron's voice said suddenly, waking her from her thoughts.  
" Oh yeah right. I'm ready." Hermione smiled shakily.  
" Finally." Ron smiled stealthily.  
Hermione felt her knees grow weak. 


	2. Chapter2: Ride Among the Stars

~*Lean On Me*~ A Ron and Hermione Story  
  
(A/N) To those of you who actually read this stuff (which I'm sure about half of you just skip over this) I just want to say thanx for reviewing and for the helpful critisism and to those new readers please review and keep reading. I promise you this story will definantly get loads better as it goes on. This is my first fic so you just have to bear with me. Thanx bunches!! Love from ~Lizzie  
  
(Disclaimer) This is always the worst part about writing a fan fiction, you have to realize that the charachters just aren't yours to claim. So unfortunatly in order for me to actually believe this, I have to say it. All of these characters (Including Ron) are not mine. They are all property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.There I said it.I'm going to cry now. The only thing I own is the title and the story plot those are mine. Oh yeah and Chris is too.(for more info on Chris and myself please see my info)  
  
Chapter 2: Ride Among the Stars  
  
Maybe I do like him. No, Hermione! No you do not! He is just your friend.  
Ron and Hermione made their way over down to the Quidditch Pitch as the last strip of sunlight shrank below the herizon.  
"I love sunsets." Ron breathed unexpectedly, breaking the silence that had followed them all the way outside.  
"What? Oh, yeah. They're great." Hermione mumbled staring at her shoes.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes as he mounted his broom.  
"Oh, no. I'm fine." she smiled assuringly, feeling slightly guilty about lying to one of her best friends.  
"Alright if your sure." Ron shrugged before flying high onto the evening sky.  
Hermione watched as his spiky red hair flew in the ruush of wind. She sighed slightly and sat in the slightly snowy grass. Ron flew in circles a few minutes, then he summoned a large crate from under the stands that surrounded them. He made the balls fly towards him as he guarded the goals. She watched him very attentivly as he flew gracefully around the three large hoops, showing off slightly.  
Wow, he looks really sexy! Wait. What am I thinking?  
She looked up worriedly as though he could hear everything that she thought. He looked over at her and made her stomache drop. He didn't hear that, did he? He landed next to her as she smiled to hide the fact of her personal fear.  
"Hey 'Mione wanna go for a ride?" He asked running a hand through his already wind whipped hair.  
"First of all my name is HER-mione, and secondly I don't even have a broom to ride on." she finished matter-of-factly as Ron helped her onto her feet.  
"Sorry Her-my-own-knee." Ron grinned sarcastically stressed her name. "Besides you don't need your own broom. You can ride with me."  
"You want me to ride with you on the same broom?" Hermione squeaked nervously. "I don't think that's very safe. Are you sure it can hold both of us?"  
"Your not that heavy. Anyways if a single broom can hold Golye on it, I think it will carry us just fine." Ron answered giving a sure nod.  
Hermione snickered slightly. "Alright I guess so." she shrugged as her heart lept for joy. What was that? she asked herself at the sudden eagerness.  
Ron grabbed her hand to help her on the broom. Her stomache did yet another flip, but she ignored it.  
When she finally got her balance and settled herself comfortably, she slightly wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, making sure she didn't touch him too much. He turned his head to the side slightly. "You might want to hold on a little tighter, at least until we get into the air." Then he gave her a quick wink and turned forward again.  
Hermione wrapped her arms on very slightly tighter but not anymore.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, then!" he said gripping his broom firmly. He kicked off from the ground hard, making Hermione slide backwards with a big jolt. She quickly clutched onto Ron for dear life, shaking with fright.  
"Rrrrr-onnn!" sh cried terrified. Ron laughed aloud and Hermione gave him a tight squeeze that made him cough.  
"I told you to hold on tighter, but nooooo. Ron's too thick to know what he is talking about." Ron mimicked giving her a quick glance with one of his adorable smiles.  
"That is not what I said, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione huffed trying to seem angry, but his smile would melt the creulest of hearts, and she couldn't help but smile in return.  
Ron leveled out his broom finding their hight satisfactory. Hermione loosened her grip feeling slightly uncomfortable.She looked at the view below her and opened her eyes wide with fear and awe. They were so high! she could see everything from where they were sitting.  
"Ron it's beautiful." she sighed lightly, taking everything in. She saw the silvery shimmer of the liake, the sparkleof the castle'smany windows in the moon light, the rustling treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and the snow-covered grounds of the Quidditch Pitch, that to Hermione felt like ages away.  
"I thought you would like it." He said smiling at her again. She felt her knees grow weak and she was sure if she would have been standing they would have given way.  
" I do. I really, really do. Oh Ron its so gorgeous."Hermione said estatically.  
Ron turned around to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "I know." he whispered faintly. Hermione could have sworn he wasn't talking about the view anymore but figured it was only her imagination.  
He turned forward again and flew forward towards the forest and dropped a little lower. As they reached it they skimmed the tops of the trees so that their feet touched the branches. Then he turned towards the lake and landed at the Beech tree right next to the water.  
Ron hopped off the floating broomstick and helped Hermione off onto the snow speckled grass. Ron flopped down near the tree and lay in the freshly fallen snow. Hermione however proped herself against the tree as near to him as possible.  
"It doesn't fell like Christmas is so near, does it?" Hermione asked hoping to break the stalking silence.  
"Yeah only two more weeks. Which reminds me, Mum told me to ask you and Harry if you would like to come to the Burrow for Christmas." Ron said proping himself up with his hand under his head.  
"Oh. Well that sounds lovely, really it does, but Mum and Dad really wanted me to spend Christmas this year. After all I've been gone all summer. They've only gotten to see me for two weeks this summer." Hermione then realized what she had said and hoped that he wouldn't ask her about her trip to Bulgaria.  
"Where were you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Oh gosh here it goes.  
" I was in Bulgaria with...Victor." Hermione mumbled, now staring thoughtfully at her feet.  
"Oh." Ron grumbled. Hermione was thankfull he didn't snap on her about him like he usually did, but dhe did notice the tension growing on his face. They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Hermione kept glancing at his face which still held a stern look. She slid down on her back, so she was lying right next to him. Staring at the star-filled sky she thought aloud unintentionally, "Why do you hate him so much?"  
Ron lifted his head and propped it on his arm, so he was facing her directly. "Hermione, I just don't think he's good enough for you. You deserve better than that no good, self-absorbed, son-of-a..."  
"Ron!" Hermione said giving hima would be evil glare had his intentions not been so sweet.  
"Sorry. But really you deserve better than that Bloody Krum."  
"Like who?"  
"Well...like me."  
"Bit conceeded now aren't we." Hermione smiled at him evilly  
"Well don't you think so, too? He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
"Ron." she smiled.  
Yes ofcourse you are! You are so much better than him! I hate Krum! You take me instead!  
Ron moved towards her slowly. Hermione drew a sharp breath.  
"You have something in your hair." he snickered removing a twig from her slightly damp hair. She breathed out with relief. His hand brushed her face as he withdrew it. She felt her heart drop into her stomache. She looked up anxiously into his deep blue eyes that were sure to reach his soul. He leaned in closerthan before. Hermione felt her cheeks flush. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione leaned in forward slightly too, slightly because she was nervous and to tell him it was okay. They stared into each others eyes. She felt Ron put his hand on her upper arm and slide down it slowly and gently. He was taking i every detail of her flawless face and leaned in for what he had been dreaming of for six years now. "Hermione." he sarted when suddenly..."Ron! Ron your late for practice! It started practically twenty minutes ago!"Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister shouted stomping angrily towards them. "You should have..." she stopped abruptly looking at the two of them so close together.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.  
Hermione and Ron both stood up immediatly, both looking very awkard. "N-no. What gave you that idea.?" Ron asked rubbing his hands nervously through his hair.  
"W-what do you mean interrupting? Y-y-you weren't interrupting a- anything!" Hermione studdered rubbing her arm were Ron's hand had been only seconds earlier.  
"Oh nothing, nothing. I didn't mean nothing.Come on Ron we, uh, we better get to practice before Harry throws a tantrum." Ginny excused her self, waving her arms frantically.  
It's 'I didn't mean anything', not 'nothing'.Hermione corrected Ginny's incorrect English in her mind.  
"Yeah I better go. Harry will probably throw me off the team, or something if I'm any later. So, I'll see you then." Ron told his shoes. She could see the tips of his ears blush red as they always did when he was nervous.  
"Yeah, I'll see you." Hermione called after him as he swung his broom over his shoulder.  
Oh Bloody hell, Ginny! If you would have just waited for like two more seconds! Hermione thought angrily, as she kicked a stone on the now deserted grounds back to the castle. ~*~  
  
Special Thanx From Me To.  
  
~VoiCeZWiThiN ~Marauder Angel ~LstCharmed  
  
~Princess Jennifer  
  
~Line-From-Denmark  
  
~Russel Grl15 ~Thinking of a name 


	3. Chapter3: Potions with the Slytherins

~*Lean on Me*~ A Ron and Hermione story  
  
(A/N) Hey guys. I finally got to post! But don't be expecting another one this week because I'm actually suppose to be punished from the computer but I snuck on today when my parent weren't around. I be sure to post more when my punishments over, I promise. But for now be happy I actually got to post today. Anywho I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It's mainly just to show the development of their relationship more than anything. I just threw it in to give my story a little spice. Beware there may be some minor swearing, okay. Enjoy. ~ Love from Lizzie  
  
(Disclaimer) Okay this is gunna be hard so I'm just gunna say it really really fast. "NoneofthesecharactersincludingRonarenotmine!" There, I said it. Happy now?  
  
Chapter III: Potions with the Slytherins  
For the next three days Ron and Hermione didn't speak a word about what had happened between them the night of the last Gryffindor Quidditch practice. They acted unusually nice to each other, which brought curious stares in their direction.  
Hermione hadn't noticed the continuous looks and instead focused on thinking about "that night". What had happened between them? Was there something happening between the two of them? Undoubtedly not. He doesn't even look at me anymore. Why did I ever think he would like a hideous girl like me? I must have been insane to ever consider it. He doesn't like girls like me.  
"Ms. Granger."  
"Yes ma'am?" Hermione looked up into Professor McGonagall's stern face.  
"Can you please answer my question?"  
"I,um...I...I..." Hermione looked around frantically, hoping to maybe see the answer flying around the room or something. "I don't know, Professor." she mumbled looking sadly embarrassed at her bookcover.  
On either side of her, Harry and Ron turned sharply to her with surprised and concerned looks on their faces. The rest of the class gave one huge gasp and turned to look at her with awe-strucked looks on their faces.  
Lavender ceased the moment and decided to take the part of the smart one in the class and waved her arm madly in the air.  
Professor McGonagall ignored it however and instead stared at Hermione with a curious look in her eyes that replaced her usually stern one. "Is there something you would like to discuss with me after class, Ms. Granger."  
"No Professor." Hermione said not taking her eyes off her book.  
"Professor. Professor, I have the answer." Lavender called waving her hand energetically, almost falling out of her chair with anticipation.  
"Yes, Ms. Brown. "Professor McGonagall growled impatiently.  
"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Harry whispered drowning Lavender's answer from her ears.  
"No I'm...I'm fine." she said with a very forced half-smile.  
Towards the end of class, two flyers were passed out to the students in their class. "Hogsmede weekend is going to be this weekend and its the last trip before Christmas break, students! And for those of you who are planning to be Aurors, there will be a meeting to discuss training courses in February. I would also like to see the Head Boy and Girl in my office Monday afternoon to discuss arrangements of a new event to take place when we return from vacation. Thank you. Class dismissed!"  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of disgust. Every time they were called for Head Boy and Girl duties they had to spend about five hours of work to do. There was a slim chance that this time would be any different.  
"Good. Hogsmede is this weekend! I need to buy your Christmas presents." Ron said looking mainly at Harry.  
Hermione watched her feet as they moved along down the corridor to their next class, Potions.  
"You'll be needing something to look forward to so w can get through Snape's class without dying of misery." Harry snickered slightly trying to catch Hermione's eye.  
Hermione however took no notice to the two boys' looks of concern and continued to watch her pattern of footsteps down the dungeon steps. She carefully stepped over the continuous spots of brownish-green slime that the boys carelessly stepped in. Suddenly Ron grabbed her sleeve and pulled her sharply to the side. She hadn't noticed that they had already made it down to Snape's dungeon and she had almost ran into the most undesirable person to run head-long into, Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry both put their hands in their robes almost instantaneously, almost as a reflex, undoubtedly clutching their wands.  
"Watch where you're going, Granger. I wouldn't want your nasty Mudblood germs to rub off on me." Draco snarled evilly looking at Hermione as though she were some kind of disease-carrying rat. She just rolled her eyes and turned away because she had learned not to care about what Malfoy said about her. Over the many years of his taunting she had grown accustomed to his menacing ways.  
Harry had one hand on his wand which hung at his side and had the other hand on one of Ron's shoulder, holding him back slightly. Ron had his wand out now and was pointing it threateningly at Malfoy's heart. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, you rotten, good for nothing, low life piece of shit! If you insult her one more time I will strangle you with my bare hands." Ron grumbled. A look of of great strain was forming on his freckled face, as if he were holding on very hard not to throw himself at Malfoy at that very second.  
"Is that a threat, Weasley?" Malfoy grinned menacingly as he looked over his shoulder.  
"May-be!"  
"Wands away Weasley, Potter. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape shot from the unlit corner of the corridor that Malfoy was just looking at.  
"What for?" Ron yelled bravely as he turned to face the hook-nosed teacher.  
"For your threatening of another student! "Snape spat with an evil grin upon his greasy face.  
Anger and dislike shone like a light on every inch of Harry's face at the oily-haired teacher's head, now leading them into the cold dungeon room  
"And another ten points, for your questioning of my authority." Snape retorted as the Slytherin and Gryffindor students found their seats in the damp stone classroom.  
"Slimy git." Ron growled at his cauldron.  
"Which one?" Hermione questioned.  
"Both of them, Snape and that sad excuse for a human-being, Malfoy."  
"Thanks for sticking up for me. You really didn't have to."  
"Sure I did! Malfoy's an ass and your my friend. Besides no one can call you names except me. But...you know I'd never call you, um, 'that', right?"  
"I know." Hermione blushed as Ron looked at her for the first time since that night of their last practice.  
"Good 'cause I want you to know that I'd never want to hurt you like that. I'd rather eat ten gallons of spiders than call you that, and I promise you that spiders aren't on the top of my favorite foods list. In fact, I don't think their on any of my favorite anything list."  
"Thanks, Ron." Hermione giggled almost forgetting she was still in Snape's class. Her heart was pounding as she opened her notebook to copy notes from the blackboard. Ron had just told her he'd never want to hurt her and at this moment it meant the world. ~*~  
  
Special Thanx: ~VoiCeZWiThiN ~Marauder Angel ~LstCharmed ~Princess Jennifer ~Line-From-Denmark ~Russel Grl15 ~Thinking of a name ~ And to all my friends on Harry Potter.com who read my story but didn't review.  
  
Hope you all liked the new chapter more later! 


	4. Chapter4: What!

~*Lean on Me*~

A Ron and Hermione story

(A/N) Hey guys ready for another post? Thought so! Anywho, I just wanted to say thanx to all you people who are actually reviewing my story and those who are just reading but not reviewing. I hope you all like this Chapter. It's really a quite funny Chapter and you'll all see why in the end. I think you'll see clues during the story to tell you what's actually going on, so be sharp. It's pretty obvious though.(No offence to those who don't see it at first. I'm not saying your stupid or something if you don't see it I'm just saying it's pretty obvious especially if you're the on writing the story! Well duh! But anywho...) So I just wanna say that there is I think one swear word but it isn't all that bad, okay! So don't flip! So anywho here we go... ~Love From Lizzie

(Discaimer) Okay none of these characters or any of these settings and BLAH BLAH BLAH belong to me! Blah blah blah you get the picture right? So I don't have to say the rest? Good cuz you know I hate to say it! Anywho on with the story.

Chapter 4: What?!

Ron Weasley found himself, standing at the edge of the Forbidden forest next to Hagrid's pumpkin patch. There was something wrong. He could feel it, but what was it?

The moon was shining brightly on the damp grass and the dark trees swayed gently in the light breeze. The stars however were not shining. "That's funny.," he thought to himself. "Where are the stars?"

"Ron!" he heard a little voice yelp behind him.

He turned around and came face to face with Hermione. "What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously. 

"I came to find you, of course!" she said as if it were so obvious.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just can't get enough of you, you sexy man." she said flirtatiously standing against him. She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and kissed him deeply. Ron could feel his heart race.

He could feel his face burn. His knees felt weak and his lips tingled where they had only just touched hers. Hermione Granger had just kissed him, Ron Weasley! The most beautiful girl in his year had just kissed him. How long he had waited for that, he hadn't the slightest idea. "Hermione?" he asked, deeply shocked.

"Yes, my sweetness?" she asked playfully.

"What's going on?" He asked, thinking he'd probably gone crazy or something.

"Why nothing! You were going to take me for a walk in the forest. It's not that hard to understand!" she answered rolling her shining brown eyes that Ron loved to stare in for hours at a time.

"Could you kiss me again?" he asked nervously wishing for more.

"Not yet. You have to wait for more later, my love." she winked, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the eerie black trees.

"Why are we going for a walk in 'There'?" Ron asked remembering his last time in the forest with Grawp. 

"Because it's exciting and so romantic!" she said longingly.

"Whatever you say." he said moving nervously forward.

"Hurry let's run!" she exclaimed.

"No I think I'd rather walk."

"No you won't, let's run!"

She grabbed his hand and took off in a sprint down the narrow winding forest path.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I feel wonderful!" she said running faster.

"Can we slow down? We're going to trip and fall." he said straining to keep up with her, which was difficult even despite the fact that his legs were longer than hers.

"Do you always have to suck all the fun out of everything?" she sighed without the slightest sign of exhaustion.

"Hey I'm the one who always says that!" 

She ran ever faster and Ron had to let go of her hand. He couldn't keep up with her anymore and now she was a good way ahead of him.

"Hermione, slow down!" Ron yelled worriedly.

"Catch me if you can?" she shouted before putting on another burst of speed.

"Hermione, no, wait up! I can't run that..." Ron looked around nervously. "Hermione?" She wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hermione! Hermione, where are you?"

He heard a giggle he could have sworn had been whispered in his ear. He spun around in place but still couldn't see her anywhere. He started to panic and ran forward calling out her name. A little ways away he could see a bush rustling on the side of the path.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He asked stepping towards it cautiously. To his surprise out stepped a tall dark man of around 6 feet wearing a long black cloak that covered his head. He ripped it off to reveal Victor Krum's menacing face.

"Not exactly." Krum said mockingly.

"Krum!" Ron growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes zat vould be me." he answered smoothly.

Two other cloaked me stepped out of the thick trees just as Ron made a dodge for Krum, and grabbed Ron by the arms and slammed him against the nearest tree. Ron struggled against their grip but failed entirerly. Finally he gave up and instead began to sneer at Krum.

"Where's Hermione? What did you do with her?" he asked clenching his fists threateningly.

"Oh you mean my bride-to-be? Vell she's getting ready vor our vedding of course. Oh...I'm zorry I vorgot. You 'ave a little crush on 'er don't you." Krum grinned evilly. "Vell zorry. You don't 'ave any chance vitz 'er anymore. She eez in love vitz me!"

"She'd never marry you!" Ron shouted contorted with anger.

"Oh vouldn't she now. Ve'll I guess ve'll just 'ave to zee about zat!" he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Stuff his mouth boys. I veally don't veel like 'earing heez poor peetifull vinning all zee vay zere."

Ron fought fitfully as the tallest dark figure shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth and drug him to the center of the forest.

As they arrived, Ron could see Hermione dressed like a princess, tied to a tree, and her mouth taped shut. Ron tried to call out to her forgetting his state and gagged himself.

"My queen, let us be married." Krum whispered as her walked over to her. She hung her head with hopelessness as a priest walked over to them.

"Let us begin." the priest stared with a voice that sounded strangely similar to Professor Flitwick's. "Do you, Victor Krum, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." Krum answered rubbing Hermione's cheek softly making her turn her face away revolted.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your husband?"

The guard nearest her ripped off her tape causing her to flinch with sharp pain. She turned her head slowly back to the priest and glared him in the eye. She turned her face to Krum, smiled and then unexpectedly spit in his face 

"He's not a man; he's a monster! And I'd never marry him because I'm in love with Ron Weasley!"

Krum wiped his face slightly and slowly reached inside his robes. "Oh. Well in that case..."Krum shrugged calmly then whipped out his wand.

"You bastard!" Hermione whispered aghast at the wand raised readily above Krum's head.

Ron screamed through his stuff mouth and began to fight away the two towering men at either side of him. He threw punches and kicks at them and eventually tore off his mouthpiece. He gave a gasp just as Krum brought down his wand pointed directly at her heart.

"Avada Keedavra!" Krum screamed. 

Hermione gave a small cry before the bright green light hit her directly in the chest.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed, his heart dropping dramatically. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was open in a silent shriek. She gently fell into a small lump on the groan almost as if she had passed out from fright.

"Noooooooooo!"

~*~

"Ron! Ron wake up! Ron it's alright! You're having a nightmare! Ron wake up! Ron!"

Ron opened his eyes, and saw nothing but white. He gave a small muffled yell and heard laughing in the distance.

Ron! You're tangled in you bed sheets, you idiot!" he could hear Harry say through his laughter.

"Oh." Ron mumbled then pulled the sheets of his head. "Oh shut up, Harry!" He smiled throwing his pillow at his head. Harry ducked and instead it landed on Neville's snoring face. Neville gave a muffled sort of snort and threw it off the bed.

"So what happened? What you dreamed? You were tossing and turning and had your head not been buried in your pillow you would have screamed aloud." Harry asked curiously.

"I, er, I dreamed that... Krum killed Hermione." Ron mumbled feeling his ears turn red. It was scary at the time but now t he said it aloud it sounded really stupid even to him.

"Wow. That's very interesting." Harry said sarcastically with a small yawn. "I guess it's because she wouldn't marry him because she loved you or something like that, huh?"

"Actually..." Ron started.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry laughed wide-eyed with amazement.

"What?" Ron asked quite confused.

"You fancy her, don't you?" Harry grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I-I what? No I don't! I can't like Her-Hermione! She's...She's my f-friend!" Ron stumbled over the words clumsily.

"Alright then. Say what you want." Harry shrugged lying back down on his bed.

Ron adjusted his covers back to the way they were before he had fallen asleep and lay with his eyes open staring at the ceiling.

_"I know I like her, and why shouldn't I. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's every guy's dream. But of course, I know she'd never feel the same way about me. She hates me! The only reason she even tries to be nice to me is because we are both friends with Harry. Besides that she'd never give me a second glance. And why should she? I'm not the type of guy she'd date any ways."_

With that thought he fell into sleep for the second time that night. At least this time he didn't have another dream.

~*~

(A/N) Hey guy's hope you liked it. You can really see that Ron and Hermione really do think alike. Both of them think the other wants nothing to do with them when really they feel the same way. I warn you before hand but this fact will start to get very aggravating as it goes on. I'm finally finished writing down the rest of this story in my tablet now all I have to do is type. I promise you this is a good thing! Read on to see a summary of the next Chapter.

(Summary of Ch.5) It's time to shop for Christmas in Hogsmede. Harry and Hermione wait at a new coffee shop while Ron shops for their presents. Ron wants to get Hermione something special that might maybe give her the hint of his feeling for her.

When he returns with his gifts at their table, Hermione is nowhere to be seen. Harry explains that she met up with an unexpected visitor and they are to meet them in a few hours. 

What does Ron get for Hermione? Who is this unexpected visitor? What does he want with her? And what happens when Ron sees him make a move on the girl he has loved since he was 13?

Find out the next chapter, "Just Another Day at Hogsmede. Or is it?" Dun Dun Dun! hehe.

Special Thanx!

~VoiCeZWiThiN- Thank you! Thank You! First of all I'd like to thank... oh wait... oh sorry! Forgot where I was, for a moment there. But I'm back now! Hehe.

~RussellGrl15-Sorry about the whole name thing. I think I got it right this time. Anywho I know I love Ron too he just the sweetest made up person in this known universe. If only he were real...

~Princess Jennifer- Hey girl I hope you post again on your story really soon. I can't wait to see who won! Oh the anticipation is building up! I must know NOW! Oh and I have to know what Ron tells her. Well I know what he's gunna say but HOW!

~SisterBear58- Hey! I'm glad you like it! Review this chapter and I'll be more happier. Wait that doesn't sound right does it! Oh well! hehe.

~ And lastly, but not leastly, to all my friends on harrypotter.com who are reading this story. Love you guys and Thanx! 

****Until next time...

~Love from Lizzie~

VoiCeZWiThiN

RussellGrl15

Princess Jennifer

SisterBear58


	5. Chapter5: Just Another Day at Hogsmede O...

****

~*Lean on Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione story

(A/N) Hey everyone! Sorry if that last chapter bored you to death. It was more just something to enertain you a bit before the big drama starts. Yeah it will be happening pretty soon not in this chapter, but maybe in the next one or the one following that. In this chapter Ron gets his first emotional sock in the stomach though. Yeah but you'll just have to wait and see how deep is goes. Sorry. Read on faithful reviewers! Until next time...

~Love from Lizzie

(Disclaimer) I think we all know that Harry Potter and all of the other character do not belong to me...so on and so forth...

Chapter V: Just Another Day in Hogsmede. Or is it?

Ron woke up the next morning and looked at the watch on his bedside table. It was alomost 7:30 and classes stared at 8:10.

"A half an hour to get dressed and eat breakfast!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. He looked over at Harry's bed which he found to be empty. "That, idiot!" he yelled in frustation kicking the bed making his toe stream with pain and a small paper fall.

It was a letter addressed to him from Harry.

_ Thought you might want to sleep in._

-Harry

"Yeah thanks, Harry." Ron cursed rubbing his aching foot. Mumbling his managed to throw on his cloak and make it down stairs in a few seconds.

He entered th Great Hall in about ten minutes, record time for anyone, slightly out of breath. He sat down in between Harry and Hermione who began to look at him in a funny way.

"Can you pass me the syrup?" he asked, Hermione, filling his plate with eggs bacon and waffles, which he shoved down his throat hurridly.

"Um... Ron?" she asked eyeing him cautiously

"Waf?" he managed to sputter through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"We're going to Hogsmede to today." she whispered nervously.

"Yeah, so." he shrugged shoveling some more acon into his mouth.

"Are you, um, still going?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I'm going to Hogsmede! What is your problem?" Ron yelled impatiently, startling a few first year girls sitting nearby.

Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks and Harry pulled at his clothes. It finally clicked in his head what they were saying and looked slowly down at his own self. While the other people surrounding him were all dressed in their usual weekend Muggle clothes he was sitting there in his Hogwarts robes.

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" he screamed fitfully.

"Language, Weasley." Professor McGonagall hissed as she passed by the table.

"Yes, ma'am." he mumbled. "I'm going to change." he said throwing down his fork with a loud clatter as he stood from the table. He looked back anxiously at his nice warm waffles still sitting on his plate, waiting to be eaten.

People started whispering, pointing, and laughing as he passed by them on his way out to the staircase that lead up to the tower.

He could feel his face begin to he up as he entered the empty dormitory. That was one of the most embarassing thing to happen to him besides the time when started belching up slugs... or the time when he got a Howler from his mom... and the time when he had missed all the goals in his first game of Quidditch... and...oh never mind. It was another very embarasing time he'd like to forget. And in front of Hermione. He would have given anything in the world to keep her from seeing him make a fool of himself like he did.

Eventually he threw on a pair of blue jeans and a light blue tee-shirt and decided to go back down. What else did he have to lose.

~*~

"Ron! I didn't think you were going to coming back." Harry grinned evilly.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Hermione snapped before Ron could even open his mouth to defend himself. "Can't you see he feels embarassed enough as it is. He doesn't need you to continuously rub it in his face, Harry Potter!" Ron and Harry stared at her mouth wide open with amazement at her inituative to defend Ron.

"Sor-ry!" Harry apologized wide-eyed. "Din't mean to hurt you sweet heart's feelings."

If only looks could kill. He glanced at Hermione who looked as if she were about to attack. If she would have heard the last part she probably would have. But thankfully she didn't.

"Uh... thanks." Ron muttered looking at the floor.

"Your welcome. By the way that shirt really bring out your eyes you really should wear it more often." she said quickly as she stood from the table. "We really should be heading out to the Entrance Hall right now, don't you think. You know to beat the rush." she added quickly to change the subject.

"Attention all students..." Professor McGonagall called from the teachers table in the front of the hall.

"Come on we better hurry." Ron said rushing to stand up, knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice in the mad escape for the door. 

As they took off running down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables Professor McGonagall continued, "Would you please, make you way to the Entrance Hall to board the school carrages to Hogsmede. We will be taking them this year as we did last year for extra precaution. Please leave quietly and in orderly fashion. Thank you."

Undoubtedly no one knew what quietly or in orderly fashion meant, for everyone made for the doors as unorderly and as noisily as possible. Harry, Ron, and Hermione flung open the door and threw themselves toward the oak front doors.

"Don't look back!" Harry yelled as the mad stampede pf students ran for the best carrages.

They hurried out of the doors and slid next to the very first carrage. Harry jerked open the door and yelled "GO! GO! GO!" as he pushed Ron and Hermione inside. As soon as they were piled in he slammed the door shut and clicked the lock in place with a quick and loud 'snap'.

Bodies were thrown against the door along with the banging of fists and the repitious look of scared and worried faces peering in through the window.

"Okay that was scary!" Hermione breathed irregularly clutching her chest and sounding desperatly out of breath. 

"Your telling me!" Ron sighed as he climbed off the floor into a seat near Hermione.

Harry looked over at the lock stuck tight on the door with a satified grin. "As long as that stays shut I think we'll be alright." he gasped also breathing heavily from the loss of breath.

Just as he said the very sentence a small red-head was pulling the door feirously yelling with all her might, "Harry! Harry, let me in!" 

"Harry, it's only Ginny. Please just let her in." Hermione pleaded.

"Okay." harry groaned reaching slowly for the brass lock. His hand gripped it shakily and he closed his eyes. As soon as he pulled it back the door flew open and closed in one quick flash. Before they could have time to realize it Ginny was sitting next to Harry oposite Ron and Hermione.

"Honestly! It's completely mad out there!" she shivered holding her arms close to her chest.

"No! You don't say!" the others chimed in unison.

~*~

For the rest of the trip, Ginny babled on about her sixth year friends and their discusting love lives, while the othe three gazed into the unknown, every once in a while nodding their heads or giving a small fake smile when they snapped back into reality.

As soon as they stepped onto the cobbled street they were relieved when Ginny ran off to join a group of sixth year girls heading into Zonko's joke shop. So instead they headed of to The Three Broomsticks for a couple of butterbeers.

"Hey that wasn't there last year." Ron pointed out a small shop about four doors down from the Shreiking Shack. He was right. The sign in front of it said "Construction done by 'Faster than Light Wizard Construction' ".

Let's go check it out." Harry said eagerly.

Ron noticed that Hermione grudgily drug her feet in the dust after the two boys gazing about as though expecting something.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked curiously straying away form Harry as he ran unknowingly ahead.

"Oh, um, nothing! Nothing at all!" she lied putting on a huge strained smile that was most definatly fake. 

"Yeah. I'm sure." Ron said sarcastically as his eyebrows came together in a skeptical type of way. "But ofcourse you'll never tell me anything, so why bother asking."

"Well maybe the reason I'm not telling you is because it's for your own good." she screamed defending herself quickly as she alway did. Never would she give up a time to argue against Ron. " Maybe I know that someone will get hurt if I tell you that a certain someone was coming to meet me today!" she covered her mouth quickly realizing she had probably said too much, which she had.

"Don't tell me that, that stupid bloke, Krum, is coming, Hermione. Please tell me he isn't coming." Ron moaned with his eyes closes pleadingly.

"Well if I said that it would be a lie, wouldn't it. I mean because if he is..."

"No no no! Stop right there! Let me just pretend that this conversation never stared. Just let me pretend we will be on our happy way to the new shop without seeing that filthy prat, Krum, once while we're here. Just give me that happiness, please!" Ron said raising a hand to stop her before she could offically say he was actually coming.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave an agitated sigh. "Alright, Ron! If it makes you happy." she rolled her eyes and stomped behind him as he lead the way to the noisy little shop filled with Hogwart students.

~*~

They entered the shop expecting alot less than there actually was. Undoubtedly there had been an engorgment charm put on the shop because it was big as a large department store and contained about as much. Stacked up to the ceiling were shelves of just about everything imaginable. There were animals in cages, clothes on racks, candy in little cupboards, make-up, jewlery, charms of a shapes, potion ingredients of every kind, collectables, house appliances, and even car parts in one of the farther corners.

"Wow." Hermione breathed awestrucked.

"I definatly wasn't expecting it to be this big." Ron sighed his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hey, you guys! Come over here!" Harry yelled from the nearest corner. It was set up like a small French cafe' . Ron and Hermione looked around one last time before they walked over to the tiny table that he had set for three.

"This place is amazing isn't it?" Harry gasped as they settled themselves on either side of him.

"Yes it is. How did they ever manage to fit everything in here?" Hermione asked still slightly amazed.

"They're wizards, Hermione. They can do just about anything!" Harry laughed. 

"Good morning, mademoiselle, monsiers. Voud you like anyzing?" a young man of about twenty or so, asked them suddenly.

"Oh! Well, I guess I'll take a rootbeer float. Are you guys ordering anything?" Harry answered without even glancing at his menu.

"No, I'm alright. Hermione?" Ron shrugged.

Hermione however didn't seem very interested in ordering anything at the moment. Instead she was enjoying her time staring at the waiter.

"HERMIONE?" Ron asked alot louder this time.

"W-what? Oh... I'm sorry." she gigled girishly twirling a small peice of her brown hair around her finger and fluttering her eylashes flirtatiously. "I-I-I don't know yet. What do you recomend?"

The boy took her actions normally as though it happened all the time and listed a few suggestions.

"Oh well... I'll just take a coffee. Yes a coffee would be quite lovely." she smiled without looking away from him.

Ron looked from Hermione's star-struck face to the young man's, then a look of tension grew upon his face. He felt like pulling out the boy's eyes when he looked at her. Only he could do that and no one else but him.

"Zo zat vill be one rootbeer float and a coffee for zee mademoiselle. I shall be right back." he repeated in his heavy French accent. 

Hermione's eyes followed him closely until he disappeared behind the counter where they froze. Ron started to grit his teeth.

"So..." Harry started trying desperatly to stop the silence from starting. "...um...so what were you two hanging behind for?"

"Hermione was just telling me that Krum could possibly be coming to Hogsmede today. Isn't that right, Hermione?" Ron said pursing his lips making him look desperatly like Mrs. Weasley.

"Hmmmm..." she mumbled not taking her eyes away from the direction of which the boy had dissapeared.

"Hermione!" Ron said shaking her arm lightly to get her attention.

"Oh! What? What?" she stammered shaking her head back into reality.

"Ron was just saying that Victor Krum is coming. Is that true?" Harry asked smiling at her.

"Oh yes. Yes he is." she shook her head sharply and then turne back to the counter.

Ron began to become impatient with her behavior knowing that she'd probably never look at him that way. " Well... while you wait for your drinks, would it be alright if I go find your presents?" Ron asked standing up not looking at Hermione knowing she was still waiting for the boy's return. 

"Yeah sure." Harry said then hit Hermione sharply on the arm.

"Oh yeah sure, Harry!" she said in surprize. harry laughed lightly as Ron turned away.

~*~

_Now what to get. _Ron thought to himself_. I can get Harry some candy and refills for his broom kit but what to get Hermione._ He knew he had to get her something special because I mean she is Hermione.

He walked of to the Information station placed underneath a large sign that read "Everything and More" which was most likely the name of the store. There stood a young womanprobably only just out of school like the waiter, but she definatly looked nothing like the girls from Hogwarts. She had short blond hair that was twisted up in a bundle of knots that were held together with bunches of bows and ribbon. She had a ring on every one of her fingers and tons of bracelets on each wrist. Her make-up was piled on around her eyes and her ears had been peirced multiple times. Even with all of this she was still very pretty.

"E-excuse me." Ron stuttered when she made no sign of knowing he was there as he stepped up to the counter.

"Yes." she said with a high pitched voice also with an obvious French accent.

"I, um, wanted to ask your opinion on something." he said nervously.

"Yes continue." she said looking up at him curiously.

" I wanted to ask... well you see I really like this girl and I..."

"Oh zis eez so sweet. You vont to tell eer zat she eez special, non?" she interupted clapping her hands together estatically.

"Yeah. Sort of. So what do you think. I mean, your a girl. You understand how girls think and stuff." Ron said feeling is cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Vell, let's see. I zink i vould recomend a necklace and some perfume. Zat vould probably geev me zee 'int" she winked with approval.

"Thanks. That's great." Ron said eagerly starting to run off to the jewery departement.

"Eef you vould like..." the girl started. Ron turned back around to face her. "I could 'elp you with your deecision." she said giving a flirty smile. "By zee way, I'm Maria.

Ron looked at her. She definatly didn;t have the same style as Hermione but he could be of some help. He looked over at Hermione's table and thought of how wonderful she made him feel and wanted more than anything else to give her that special present.

"Eez zat 'er?" Maria asked nodding in the direction Ron was looking.

"Yeah." Ron sighed dreamily.

"She eez pretty, exsept for 'er 'air." Maria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Her hair is fine!" Ron shouted unexpectedly at her comment.

Maria stated to laugh girlishly. " I am zo zorry. I deedn't mean to make you zo angry."

"Sorry." Ron mumbled looking at his feet quite ashamed at himself.

" Oh don't be. She eez you love. I can understand quite well. Now off to vind jewlery!"

Maria jerked Ron suddenly off towards the jewlery department skipping merily. Ron ran uncontrolably behind her.

~*~

After about thirty or so minutes, Ron finally agreed with something Maria had picked out. It looked like something Hermione might actually wear. It was a thin silver chain with two small silver hearts intwined together in the center.

"She vill love eet!" Maria squealed as she put it neatly in a little black jewlery box.

Ron pulled out his last three gold galleons and pushed them towards her. 

"Oh non non non! I vill geev you a how you say eet, uh, deescounter. So zat vill be only one galleon please. I vill pay zee rest just because I like you." she insisted pushing the money back to him.

He tryed to force it into her hands but she kept shaking her head and pushing it back to him. "I'm zorry but I'll only accept one."

So Ron gave up finally and made his way back to the table with Hermione's necklace, Harry's Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott Beans, and refills of broom polish, and Ginny's brown jewery box. He swung the bag at his side as he proudly thought of Hermione's reaction to her perfect present. Ofcourse he knew he'd never be able to see her surprize due to the fact that she was going to spend Christmas with her parents.

_Maybe I could give it to her early. Maybe the day before Christmas break so I can see her smile. She might even give me a hug. That would be nice._

He sat down at the table his thoughts elsewhere.

"What you get me?" Harry asked impatiently digging in the bag but only seeing three ugly brown packages. "Oh damn prewrapping!"

"I'm not going to tell..." Ron smiled looking up. He didn't see Hermione. "...you. Hey where's Hermione?"

"Oh she went with Krum to Honeydukes. Then they're going to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. We're supposed to meet them there in about and hour or two." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"She did What?! And you let her go! You weren't supposed to let her go! Don't you realize what he is capable of?!" Ron yelled standing up violently knocking over Harry and Hermione's drinks. A few poeple began to stare at them with curiosity. Others looked at them as though they were being terribly rude.

"Well, I just thought they should have a little privacy." Harry shrugged looking dreadfully nervous at the moment.

"NO! You should never let her be alone with him! Never! You understand?! He's a crazy lunatic! Do you hear me?! A crazy psycotic, raging-axe-man, lunatic!" Ron stormed pounding on the table with every word.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Harry shushed. "Just calm down. We'll go find her."

"I can't calm down right now! Hermione's out there alone with bloddy Krum!" Ron screamed with all his might.

"Excuse' moi, monsieur. But could you pleeze quiet down. You are deesturbing zee ozer custeemers." the young waiter said tapping Ron on the shoulder.

Ron knocked his hand away ruffly. And the man stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Get your hands off me! You have no idea what I'm going through right now. I'm very angry, and if I were you right now, I'd back off and stay out of this before I pounded you into the ground." Ron growled through clentched jaws.

"Guards!"

~*~

Ron picked himself off the ground and began to dust off his shirt. He made a rude jesture behind the police officers back just as Harry walked out of the doors. 

"Happy now?" Harry asked looking at him with a fake "it's-all-your-fault-you-know" smile on his face. "If it makes you any happier, we can go find Hermione. She probably still in Honeydukes."

"No I've got a better idea. Let's just see what their up to. Well be able to see what Hermione's hiding from us about her and that filthy Krum!" Ron grinned evilly.

"Ron... you know, you are the biggest idiot I've ever met in my entire life." Harry rolled his eyes with his arms crossed on his chest. "Why don't you just ask her how she feels about you?"

"No. No this way she'll won't figure out I like her and I'll be able to find out if she really does like bloody Krum."

"Don't you want her to know?"

"Not yet. Not until Christmas."

"Alright, Ron it's your life. I guess I have no other choice than to help you ruin it." 

~*~

Ron led the way over to the crowded pub and picked a table in the far back corner clearly out of sight from anyone.

"Ron instead of spying on her like some sort of stalker, why don't you just ask her how she feels about, Krum?" Harry suggested takig a seat.

"Because, Harry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just can't. I don't have the courage and I wouldn't know what to say."

Just then a little tinkle of the entrance bell rung twice as a short girl with bushy brown hair and a tall gangly boy with a long hook nose entered and took a seat directly in front of Harry and Ron. Strangly enough neither one of them noticed the two boy were so near. The reason being that Ron had summoned a small hristmas tree in front of their table just as the two entered the shop. Harry looked at him hoplessly.

The bartender brought two butterbeers over too Hermione and Krum's table and placed it in front of them.

"I am glad vee came here instead of zee noisy candy shop, Herm-own-ninny." Krum said staring at her with intensity. Hermione stared awkwardly at her own bottle in her hands.

"Yes it's alot quieter in here." she mumbled tapping her fingernails nervously on the glass.

"Now vee can talk."

"About what? 

"Let me get straight to zee point, Herm-own-ninny. I love you and I know you love me too, but you von't let it out." Krum said making a grab for her hand. She pulled it away from him and placed it instead in her lap.

"Victor, I don't like you like that anymore. I've told you that about a hundred times before." she sighed still not looking at him.

"Yes you do. You are only in denial, but it is okay to admit it now. You can say it." Krum still insisted.

"Victor, do you remember what happened last time we tried dating? I left you last summer for one week alone and your sister writes to me saying that you had cheated on me with a girl you hardly even knew. I can't take that again. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you anymore."

"But zat was last summer.I am a changed man now."

"No you are not! That's why you keep presuring me to be your girlfriend even despite the way I trully feel about you."

"I know zee vay you veel. I veel zee same vay about you too. Now eef you vould only zay it everyzing vould be vine."

"Victor I..."

Hermione was cut short abruptly by Krum. he leaned over suddenly and forcefully kissed her directly on the lips. Ron stood up violently from the table and threw the tree to the side with on swing of his arm.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" Hermione screamed still in shock. She stood up from her own table and grabbed her drink in her hand. As Krum made another grab for her arm she slung butterbeer all over his face. He turned red with anger and mad a dash for her.

Ron rushed over to the table and grabbed Krum by the colar forcing him against the wall. Even though Krum was tall, Ron was even taller and their buids were about the same due to both of their Quidditch training. All eyes in the room were now on the two boys. harry rushed over to comfort Hermione with his wand now pointed at Krum.

"Apologize to her NOW!" Ron seethed with fury.

"I...I...I..." Krum stammered.

"Say It!" Ron roared.

"I am zorry!" Krum cried out in fright.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here." Ron growled and pushed him violently towards the door. Krum scrammbled to it fumbling with the knob glanceing nernously back at Ron's glaring face.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione squealed.

"What?" he said alot louder than he intended still blazing wth fury.

"How could you?" she squeaked shaking with a mixture of shock, fright, and anger.

"What-what did I do?" Ron shrugged looking around hopelessly for clues. He had just protected her from Krum. What did he do wrong?

"Spying on me during my date with Victor, and jumping in when I could have taken control by myself. I didn;t need you back up help Ron!" she said in another high pitched squeak. A tear was now glissenin in the corner of her eye. "You said you'd never hurt me." As she said this her heart bursted and tears started streamng continuously down her smoothe cheeks.

Ron's face was pinned with shame. He rubed his hands over his eyes to stop the burning that had begun to form. This was not how he was wanting the day to go at all.

"Look, Hermione, I didn't think you..."

"That's right you didn't think!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up, Ron. I don't want to her it." she whispered, grabbing her purse and walking out the door without another word.

Ron hung his head in defeat. She hated him. She now offically hated him. His dreams had now shattered into a million peices and no one was around to help clean them back up. He'd given up all hope.

Harry patted his shoulder confortingly and they walked together back to the castle and into the Great hall without speaking. Aftrewards the went up to bed in total and complete silence. They settled theirselves in for a restless sleepless night as dreams of the fight danced unwelomely in their heads.

~*~

(A/N) Wow, huh? Poor Ron. As you can most likely tell Hermione has become alot more girly and alot more emotional. (don't we all) Ron still has some growing up to do as you can see by his "brilliant idea". Way to go Ron, you did great this time. I know it seems like Ron really screwed up. Don't worry though, this is a R/H story so ofcourse you know they'll eventually hook up in the end. Ron will show his grown up side really soon though along with some emotional side too. Scary huh? By the way I had some peope ask me this on another site where I posted this story. They asked if this was the tramatic experence described in the summary. No It isn't. its alot worst than this. This wasn't anything compaired to what's gunna happen. But your just gunna have to wait and see.

(Summary of the next Ch.)Ron and Hermione are both totally bummed by their big arguement. Ron thinks he'll never have another chance and Hermione begins to feel guilty after all he was trying to stick up for her. But Ron messed up. He had been spying on her to begin with. Ron tries to apologize but again Hermione doesn't accept it. 

Hermione and Harry are interupted during their Head Boy/Girl meeting with McGonagall by Colin Creevy. He tells them that they are to report to he Head masters office for a meeting. 

What does the Headmaster want with them? Will Ron and Hermione ever make up? What new event are they discussing at the meeting with Mcgoanagall? What surprize do I have in store? 

Dun Dun Dun. I don't know I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.

~*~

(Poll) Do you think that suicide in a fic should be rated PG or PG13?

~*~

Special Thanx:

~VoiCeZWiThiN

~RussellGrl15

~Princess Jennifer

~SisterBear58

~Line-from Denmark

~Marauder Angel

~peeves'twinsister

~Duckymander

~Katie26

~RussellGrl15

~ And to my friends from Harry Potter.com

Thanx so much!! And I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Until next time...

~Love from Lizzie


	6. Chapter6: A Meeting with the Headmaster

~*Lean on Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione story

(A/N) Hey everyone I hope you all like this chappie. I think its pretty good. Ron's left in the dust though in this one. Poor guy. I wish I could give him a hug! I LOVE YOU RON!!! Oh sorry. I think I lost it for a second there. Anywho ya'll read this chap and I'll be really really happy. Do it for me... and do it for all the Ron's out there! We love you all! Read on...

(Disclaimer) Yes, as always I do not own any characters in this story, including the one and only Ronald Weasley. Why must I torture myself so! WHY? WHY? WHY? ... Oh sorry. I seriously believe that I've gone utterly mad! Help me someone! (He he. Just joking. So don't try to kill yourself in an attempt to saving me okay? Cuss I'm all right, I just get a little crazy sometimes. That's the downer of having split personalities)

Chapter 6: A Meeting with the Headmaster

Hermione woke the next morning feeling a little light headed from her lack of sleep. She had stayed up half the night thinking about her fight with Ron, debating weather or not to forgive him.

__

How could he, though? Doesn't he realize that I can take care of myself? I definitely don't need him and Harry spying out of every corner at me when I ask for a moment alone with someone. Of course it was really sweet of him to stand up for me when Victor got too pushy, but he had been spying on me in the first place. Why does he care so much? This is why I hate having fights with Ron! I want to forgive him but sometimes he just needs to learn his lesson like he does now. Oh Ron, why DO you care so much? I just don't get it.

Poor Hermione. She was the smartest person in their whole year and could figure out problems Professor Flitwick asked in a heartbeat but when it came down to her own problems she was absolutely clueless.

She hurriedly jumped out of bed and fell back down feeling a little dizzy at the sudden rush to her head.

She carefully selected a nicely pressed Hogwarts school uniform cloak from her perfectly organized closet and her only pair of brown shoes. She quickly but flawlessly brushed her even sparkly white teeth, which was hard not to have when both your parents are dentists. Sitting down at her dressing table she picked up her brush and began brushing roughly through the tangles. Midbrush she stopped and stared at herself for a second in the mirror. _I think I'll try something different today, _she thought to herself as she finished brushing her hair as smooth and as tangle free as possible with frizzy hair. She then picked up her wand and walked over to the bookshelf, piled with hundreds of books she had read at least twice. She pulled out a long thin gray book from the top shelf labeled "Lesser known spells".

She placed the book down on her dresser as she seated herself in front of the mirror again and picked up her wand.

"_Expedio_!" she shouted pointing her wand at her wavy hair. A ribbon of gold light sprouted from her wand like a long golden thread and wrapped itself around her head. It slid slowly down every strand of her hair making it smooth and shiny.

Hermione examined her new look. It looked great on her and it was a lot easier than that nasty Sleekeasy Hair Potion she had used for the Yule Ball. It funny she hadn't thought of it earlier.

She looked at her watch. It was already past time for Lavender and Parfait's alarms to go off and they never yet did. She decided to give them a little poke. She wouldn't want them to be late for class. Besides she needed to get another opinion for her hair. Actually it was more that she just wanted to show it off rather than getting their opinion on it because she knew she looked great.

She knelt down by Lavender's bed and poked her forearm lightly. Lavender rolled over towards her and opened her eyes slowly. "What?" she growled at Hermione looking like a ferocious beast due to her lack of make-up and her need for a comb.

"It's time for you to wake up. Your alarm didn't go off this morning." Hermione smiled standing in a way to make sure Lavender at least got a glimpse of her hair. Right on cue Lavender and Parvati's alarms both went off in rhythmic motion.

"Wow, Hermione! I guess you were right. Our alarms didn't go off." Lavender grumbled sarcastically. " Let's think about how that could be possibly be. Hmmm...Maybe its because IT WASN'T TIME FOR THEM TO GO OFF YET!"

"Alright. Alright, I'm sorry." Hermione shushed as Parvati stretched and yawned to the opposite of them. 

"Morning all." she said cheerfully. She was definitely a morning person. (A/N: I hate morning people!) "Oh, Wow, Hermione what did you do to your hair. It's so straight and shiny" she gasped in awe when she caught a glimpse of her hair.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Oh yeah. How did you manage it?" Parvati asked cheerfully as she selected her own uniform from her mainly cluttered closet.

"Just a simple spell I had read about a year ago." Hermione smiled felling proud about her simple solution.

"Really? Well you'll have to teach it to me one day. So tell me, who are you trying to impress?" Lavender asked looking at her reflection carefully in the mirror. "Is it Ron?" 

"No! I'm not trying to impress anyone!" Hermione squeaked in fake shock.

"So in other words, you just woke up this morning and thought 'Hey today I'm going to straighten my hair because I just bloody feel like it.' Oh come off it, Hermione." I know it's Ron." Parvati insisted as she tiptoed to reach her skirt at the top of her own closet.

"For the last time, I don't like Ron like that. Besides we had a well... disagreement yesterday and I wouldn't be in the right mood to impress him even if I did sort of fancy him.... But I don't!"

"Yes you would. You'd want to show him what he's missing. I do it all the time to my old boyfriends." Parvati sighed applying her mascara.

"Oh whatever. It doesn't even matter because I don't fancy him and..." she paused. "Why do I have to tell you this! I don't have to. That's right I don't and I'm not going to either! Good-bye girls. I'm going to breakfast."

"Good luck with Ron." she heard Lavender yell out before Hermione slammed the door behind herself.

The truth was that she had been thinking about that exact thing. She kept thinking to herself about how Ron would react to her new look. Would he like it? She had to know. It was going to be hard to see him this morning. How was she supposed to act towards him? She loved him so much, so how was she supposed to act like she was mad him right now? She was mad just not as mad as most people would be had their best friends been spying on them.

She slid downstairs to the almost empty common room but she could hear voices and knew that one of them could be Ron's. She sneaked against the wall and peeked around the corner. Sure enough there he was next to the fire trying to finish off his homework._ He looks so cute when he's trying to understand his homework; so serious and yet so confused at the same time._ She watched him for a short while until he looked up expectantly at the stairway to the girl's dormitory. She twirled out of sight again flat against he wall.The first thought that came to mind was _He saw me._ But then the thought of how foolish she was behaving slipped into he head._ This is childish. _She thought silently_. I have to confront him some day. I can't hide here forever._

She straightened giving herself some sort of confidence and ran a hand nervously through her soft hair. _I can do this. _She walked bravely down the stairs looking him directly in the eye although her legs were quaking with fear. _Here goes nothing_.

~*~

Ron looked up from his History of Magic essay and saw Hermione walking down the stairs. She looked just as beautiful but something was different about her and he just couldn't figure out what it was. (A/N Poor Ron he always was clueless, but that's what I love about him. Awwww he's so precious. Oh yeah...back to the story...)

Dean and Seamus looked from Hermione to Ron and left out of the portrait hole. This left the room empty to just themselves.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk with you." Ron said looking at a button threaded into the chair.

"Really well..." Hermione said sitting next to him in a chair beside his own. This made Ron gulp loudly from nervousness. He had been waiting all morning to apologize and now that he had the chance he had to clam up. _Just say it._ He would repeat over and over in his head but it was easier said than done.

"Well, um, I just wanted to say is... well what I mean to say is... I'm sorry, Hermione. I never meant to hurt you." he said this time gaining enough confidence to look her directly in the eye but shivering at her stare.

"Ron...I'm sorry; I really am, but I just can't accept that. You can't just hurt me like you did and expect to get away with it. I'm sorry." Hermione said looking away. A hurtful tear ran down her cheek and fell.

Ron could feel his heart melt and sink to his knees. He always hated to make her cry and he realized he did it often. Of course it was always unintentional but he always had the knack of screwing things up. Now he had hurt her so bad that she wasn't even going to forgive him. "Hermione please, just hear me out." he stammered starting to panic. He couldn't just stop being friends with her. That was his only connection to her, despite that he was in most of her classes.

"Ron, don't you see what you are doing? You always have and excuse because you keep on hurting me. And I just can't take it anymore. I've cried enough, Ron. I'm really tired of crying." Hermione whispered as tears came in steady streams now down her beautiful face.

"No, Hermione! No, please!" Ron begged frantically getting down on his knees pulling at the hem of her robes. She couldn't just leave him like this, could she? 

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed pulling away from him and ran from the room. 

He just sat there alone in the middle of the room still on his knees for a few seconds. He felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. He had messed it all up. Everything he hoped for was gone. He hung his head in defeat and stood up from the ground only to be almost knocked down again by a full blow by a small body colliding into him with a huge embrace

"Oh, Ron!" Ginny screamed in sobs as she squeezed Ron with all her might. "I just heard it all from the stairs just now. I didn't mean to but I couldn't move. I heard every thing! I had left to remind Hermione about her meeting with McGonagall tonight and I... Oh Ron I'm so sorry! I know how you feel about her and... Are you okay?"

She said this all so fast and she let loose some tears of pity on Ron's chest. He couldn't help but hug her in return. What would he do without her? She always knew just when to barge in to help people feel better.

"I'm alright, except for the fact I can't breath right now and I think you just broke my neck." Ron said trying to think a little more cheerfully and somehow managed a small smile. He had to do it for her; after all she had done for him. He had to be strong for her. "I'm just going down to breakfast. Want to come with me? Harry still sleeping though so you won't be able to flirt with hi this time, if that doesn't bother you."

She gave him a sharp sibling punch in the arm, and started laughing. "Will the abuse never end?" he laughed rubbing the spot where she had just struck him. 

"Shut up you twit! I don't like Harry that way! But yes I will go to breakfast with you." Ginny laughed aloud happy to see Ron smiling again.

Ron was smiling but he felt inside like he was being stabbed with millions of sharp daggers straight into his lower stomach. _Well this is the start of one hell of a day._

~*~

Hermione hadn't attended breakfast knowing that even if the world was about to end Ron would still show up for his last meal before he died. Instead she made herself useful in the green houses until her class came shuffling in or their morning lessons.

She had already drained her Scorpion fern of the stinging sap she was supposed to be collecting but she still made sure to "get something" off the table every once in a while so she could get a glance at Ron. He still seemed so upset. But then again who wouldn't be after loosing their best friends. She realized that if she didn't know she was going to make up with him sooner or later she would be really upset too. But somehow it seemed almost wrong not to forgive him because actually she was also punishing herself. _But he needs to learn his lesson...right? Yes of course so! _

Harry just looked between them bewildered as they bent low over their work without saying a word at all, the entire class period. "Am I missing something?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione shook her head and grabbed another vial to scoot towards herself. 

"Nothing what so ever."

~*~

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, come in." Professor McGonagall said opening the door to her office as they trailed in for their Head Boy and Girl meeting. "Take a seat, please. No then, when need to discuss a recommended event from the Headmaster that should take place a while after the holiday maybe a little before Easter break." she started in a business like manner as she reclined comfortably in her chair.

"Professor, what is it exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, Professor Dumbledor suggested that we host another dance this year for the fourth through seventh years as a sort of break before the cramming, as it will take place before the exams.

Hermione and Harry exchange eager yet very surprised looks with each other behind the Professor's back.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked 

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Professor. It would be a nice thing to do before we need to really start studying for the upcoming tests." Hermione exclaimed ecstatically.

"Very well then. We will start planning the arrangement around the month of March. Does that sound alright to the both of you?"

"Perfect!"

"Well then it's settled. You may leave now."

"Is that all, Professor?" Harry asked curiously expecting more.

"Yes. Yes, that is all."

"Okay."

Before either of them could reach the door knob the door flung open to reveal Colin Creevy the Gryffindor Prefect sounding as though he had ran all the way there.

"Excuse me, Professor, but Professor Dumbledor requested that Harry and Hermione report to his office immediately." he breathed sounding terribly at loss of breath.

"What's the matter?" she asked surprised at the sudden intrusion and leapt up from her desk. Colin handed her a small slip of parchment sealed with a red Hogwarts crest. She looked at it suspiciously a few seconds then ripped it open.

"He just told me to bring that to you. I don't know any more." Colin wheezed as he left the room again. Professor McGonagall's eyes scanned the letter a few seconds then went deadly pale.

"Oh my." she breathed falling back into her chair again.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Do you need help?" Harry asked politely rushing to her side.

" Y-yes." she stuttered shakily. " I will be escorting you to the Headmaster's office, but first will you kindly help me up, please?"

Harry helped her stand clumsily to her feet then she lead the way quickly down the many corridor until they reached the stone gargoyle that concealed his office behind it. "Ch-Chocolate frog." she stammered raising a handkerchief to her tearing eyes. "I'm so terribly sorry." she whispered then walked away slowly as the spiraling staircase was revealed before their eyes. 

Harry and Hermione climbed together up to the oak door that withheld the Headmaster's office. He opened the door slowly and cautiously peeking in sneakily. To his and Hermione's surprise, seated at the front of Dumbledor's desk were Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Good evening. Do come in." the Professor said politely from his desk. Harry and Hermione stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind themselves. Hermione stared into Dumbledor's usually cheerful face. It scared her to see that it was hard and serious and his eyes didn't hold their usual twinkle. She felt more nervous than before and her stomach twisted itself into a revolting knot. She took a quick glance at Ron and Ginny then at Harry. She could plainly see that they all had the same puzzled expression she was undoubtedly wearing.

"Please be seated." Professor Dumbledor beckoned to them as he summoned to chairs beside Ron and Ginny.

Hermione thought inwardly to herself, _This cannot be good_.

~*~

(POLL) PLEASE RESPOND!! What do you think suggested suicide should be rated PG13 or R? Its not really attempted but it more of a reference to it. I have to know guys!

(A/N) Hey guys! So what ya think? Cliffhanger huh? Sorry bout that, but I love leaving people in suspense. I know I'm evil aren't I? Well I want some review so ya'll tell me what ya think. The sooner you review the sooner I'll post more. Deal? Well until next time (whenever the hell that maybe) ~Love from Lizzie.

~*~

(Short Summary) Well let's just say that the meeting with Dumbledor didn't go very well and Hermione ends up in the Hospital wing. Sorry but I'll just have to leave you with that. I don't want to spoil it.

~*~

(Special thanx)

~To all my faithful reviewers...

~VoiCeZWiThiN

~RussellGrl15

~Princess Jennifer

~SisterBear58

~Line-from Denmark

~Marauder Angel

~peeves'twinsister

~Duckymander

~Katie26

~ And to my friends from Harry Potter.com

Thanx Everyone!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	7. Chapter7: Dreadful News & Painful Tears

~*Lean on Me*~

__

A Ron andHermione story

(A/N) Hey you guys!! I love you all so much! Thanx bunches and bunches for the reviews. I'm soooo... happy you liked the last chapter. This is it you guys this is THE CHAPTER. The chapter where Hermione receives her traumatic experience. Your going to have to read to find out though. This isn't the end though. Let me tell you there's still lots to come!! Well just read and review and I'll post as much as I can really soon. I won't be posting much this holiday week because I'm still punished and I will be until Jan.9 Eeek! I know its bad!! Well ya'll pray for me and Have a very Harry Christmas!!! (I know I'm sorry. I'm so lame. Please forgive me!)

(Disclaimer) Well you know the routine right?

(Reminder) Before we start lets be reminded where we last left off...

_ Harry and Hermione climbed together up to the oak door that withheld the Headmaster's office. He opened the door slowly and cautiously peeking in sneakily. To his and Hermione's surprise, seated at the front of Dumbledore's desk were Ron and Ginny Weasley._

"Good evening. Do come in." the Professor said politely from his desk. Harry and Hermione stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind themselves. Hermione stared into Dumbledore's usually cheerful face. It scared her to see that it was hard and serious and his eyes didn't hold their usual twinkle. She felt more nervous than before and her stomach twisted itself into a revolting knot. She took a quick glare at Ron and Ginny then at Harry. She could plainly see that they all had the same puzzled expressions she was undoubtedly wearing.

"Please be seated." Professor Dumbledore beckoned to them as he summoned to chairs beside Ron and Ginny.

Hermione thought inwardly to herself, "This cannot be good."

Chapter VII : Dreadful News and Painful Tears

"I have asked you all here to tell you some most dreadful news that concerns you all; some more than others." Dumbledore began looking at them directly in the eye each in turn.

Ron's knuckles turned white while he was grasping his chair so hard. He was so nervous. What had happened? How did this concern him?

"I must say that these times are beginning to reflect those of the past. Voldemort has begun to evolve into the powerful man an wizard he once was and has indeed struck again. I am aware of the fact that some of you knew this person very personally."

Ron started to panic. Who was it? Was it someone in his family? He could feel little beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead even though it was freezing cold inside the small circular office in which he sat.

"He has used on of the most terrible of terrible curses on another human being. One in which you know very well. Those whom we love may be chosen next, but we must remain strong as a whole and realize that even if we may never see them again in this life we will be together forever in the next. There, we shall be at peace with one another forever on."

Ron's breathing became irregular. He was starting to tremble and started shaking like mad. Who was it? He had to know NOW! Was it his mom; dad? Was it one of his brothers? Bill? Charlie? Percy? Fred or George? Who was it?!

"I have the most horrible duty to inform these people before me that one of their loved one's is now gone and resides in the spirit world waiting for them to join them."

"WHO IS IT?!" Ron shouted suddenly. Before he realized it he was standing up in the Headmaster's face staring angrily into his sad blue eyes.

"Ron please. We all feel the same way." Hermione said getting up and wrapping her arm around his. She held his hand pressing her palm lightly against his, making him feel calmer. 

Professor Dumbledore removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. He started to rub his eyes wearily making him look so very old. It was scary to realize how old he actually was. Ron and Hermione remained standing in front of him with anxious yet terrified faces. Behind them Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks and took each others hands in their own.

"I'm sorry. I know that you all want to know, but you don't understand how painful it is to tell you all some thing like this. Especially since you are so young. No young person should have to go through this. I'm sorry to say but...

"...Mrs. Granger has jut passed away."

Hermione's hand felt loose in Ron's hand and then it fell out of it all-together. She turned as white as a ghost and her mouth dropped in horror. Her eyes were wide open as though she had only just seen the most terrible thing in the world.

"Her-Hermione." Ron breathed barely opening his lips.

As she turned to face him she gave a worn smile that started to tremble then altogether fell. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees gave way. Ron grabbed her in his arms before she could hit the ground. She had passed out from the impact and now all of her weight was burdened into Ron's arms.

"Hermione? " Ginny whispered faintly at the lifeless form. Dumbledore conjured up a small cot, only just large enough for her.

"Lay her down. She needs rest before she can take anymore of it. After all no one can carry the weight of the world on their shoulders, at least not all at one time." Dumbledore insisted waving his hand at Ron. 

Ron nodded and followed suit. He lay her down gently on the small cot. he felt so sorry as he looked down at her silent pale face. Color was beginning to come back into her cheeks and... her lips. He had the most terrible urge to kiss her but he realized all the eyes that were on him at the moment and instead settled himself next to Ginny. She lay her head on his shoulder and breathed a small sigh, most likely out of relief.

"But, Professor, what does this have to do with us?" Harry asked looking worriedly at Hermione.

"Well... Voldemort has left a message at the death-site, I'm afraid. I have a copy of it here." he reached for his glasses again.

Ron looked over at Hermione again still asleep in her dreams. He wished that she wouldn't have to bare all these troubles, but he was slightly glad it wasn't him. He shook his head out of those thoughts and instead brought back out his pity again. He couldn't think like that.

Dumbledore picked up a small slip of parchment off his desk and read aloud...

"I, Lord Voldemort, have come back and am again the most powerful and feared wizard of all. I made a promise to myself to destroy Harry Potter and I will stop at nothing to defeat him and receive my revenge. I will stop at nothing until he is dead. Beware all loved ones of Harry Potter. You will all suffer great loss if you do not turn from him now. This was just a warning, just a sample of that to come."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and sobbed on his shoulder. Harry stood and began to pace in the center of room.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked placing his hands neatly folded on his desk.

"This is all my fault. All of this, its all my fault! I'm bringing all of this hell on everyone! Why do people still stay with me? Why are you still on my side? Can't you see what it's already done to Hermione?" Harry screamed impatiently.

"Harry, no!" Ginny cried in panic. "Don't think that! It's not true!" She ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "It's our choice, not yours. We care about you Harry and we'll stay with you to the end no matter what!"

Dumbledore stood up slowly from his brittleness. "She _is_ right you know. We understand the consequences. No matter what we will always be on your side. We believe in you. Besides it isn't your fault for the death of these people. It is Voldemort who cause all of these deaths not you. Now I must be off to Mr. Granger's home. I will be helping him with his packing. You will all be staying with him at Grimald Place during the holidays as an extra precaution. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be staying there as well, at least until we can find them a more comfortable residing place. Mr. Weasley can I rely on you to kindly escort Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing once I am gone?"

Ron nodded in reply staring straight forward his face expressionless. His feels now were too complicated to understand. He was felling pity, sadness, love, regret, relief, stress, and a lack for comforting all at one time.

Dumbledore waved his good-bye and with a swish of his cloak and a flash of blinding light he was gone from sight.

Ron could only lean forward and place his head in his hands. His head was aching from his confusion of thoughts and feelings. It was so new to him. Him and maybe even his family may die.

"Harry, listen to me! I don't care what happens to me! All that I know is that I can never leave you! Ginny sobbed frantically then looked him directly in the eye. "I love you," she whispered.

Ron lifted his head up sharply and turned around to face them. He thought he might have heard wrong but saw that he undoubtedly wasn't. Standing there in the middle of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's, office were Harry and Ginny locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

_Hold yourself, Ron. It's just Harry. He'd never hurt Ginny. You can let her go now_. Ron told his conscience. _Get a grip. _

"Well now. I guess I better bring Hermione up to the Hospital Wing, 'cause it's getting kind of late. So I'll just be going." Ron said starting to feel very awkward and slightly angry with his best friend snogging his 'baby sister' in the middle of the room. He levitated Hermione's limp body with a wave of his wand and made her float out of the door in to the long corridor.

He guided her along the route most taken by students who were prone to injuries (like he and Harry were) making totally sure she didn't bump into anything that would harm her or cause her to wake up.

As he entered the hospital he lay her down in one of the lumpy makeshift beds and went to find the Hogwarts nurse, Madame Pomfrey.

~*~

"So, what do you think? Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked staring at the nurse worriedly as she examined Hermione.

"She'll be fine. She's just going to be very upset for some time now. After all she was very close to her mother after all these years." Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head sadly.

Ron looked back down at Hermione with a depressed sorrowful frown, clearly visible. "**_How_** do you know all of this?" he asked curiously.

"She and I had long talks the last couple of times she stayed in the hospital." she said placing a sleeping draught on the bedside table. "Are you going to stay with her until she wakes?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I want to be sure she's alright." Ron shrugged sadly.

Madame Pomfrey watched him as his sat there a few short seconds. "Do respect her. She's quite fond of you."

"Excuse me?"

"She 's fond of you. And she definitely isn't as tough on emotional things as you boys are, you know, so just be gentle with her." She smiled and walked back into her office leaving Ron to puzzled what she said. Did she know something he didn't?

Ron looked over at the sleeping girl as he sat down on her bed careful not to wake her. She looked like an angel to him. She was just a troubled angel. He watched as her chest rose and fell in gentle rhythmic motion. He took the white blanket at the end of her bed and pulled it over her. Just as he was doing this he saw that something was very different.

A small straight strand of hair was rested on her cheek where there was usually a soft curl. He had finally noticed what was different about her this morning. She had straightened out those beautiful curls he loved so much. It had always reminded him of a soft fluffy pillow and he always found himself with the urge to bury his face in it when he saw it bouncing up and down as she walked in front of him down the corridors. He missed it even more as he looked at her plain straight hair longer. It reminded him of Parvati and Lavender's plain lanky brown hair. That was what he loved so much about Hermione; she was genuine. She was different than everyone else. She was her own special person and didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought about her. She was all she wanted to be and nothing more. She was special to him. 

He took the stray strand and placed it gently behind her ear. There was the urge to kiss her again. It grew stronger and stronger as he brushed his hand on her face. He looked around and saw no one in sight. Even Madame Pomfrey was tucked away in her office again. But as he watched her he knew he couldn't do it. It wouldn't be the same if she didn't feel the same way about him. Instead as he leaned over her he kissed her forehead. Not expecting any response at all, Ron knelt next to her and whispered softly in her ear making her hair move slightly…

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

~*~

(A/N) OMG isn't that just too sweet. That is one of my most favortiest scenes (yes I'm aware of my grammatical mistake don't try to correct what I already know) I can't wait to hear ya'll reactions to this chappie. Can you imagine what Hermione must be feeling right now! Just wait till you see how! It should come up in the next ch. and the one after that. Let me warn you that there is DEFINATELY going to be a major change in both her and Ron after this point. Ron has begun to grow up. Aren't you just so proud. 'Bout time too! Anywho MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEWYEAR EVERYONE!!

~*~

(Summary of Ch.8) Okay this chap really short. Sorry. It is just a chap. that shows how Hermione reacts to the change she is going through and how she acts towards her friends when they try to show her sympathy. That's about it but it is still really good.

~*~

(Special thanx and Merry Christmas)

~To all my faithful reviewers...

~ hp/charmed obsesed

~iloveron

~firefreak83 

~VoiCeZWiThiN

~RussellGrl15 

~Princess Jennifer

~SisterBear58

~Line-from Denmark

~Marauder Angel

~peeves'twinsister

~Duckymander

~Katie26

~ And to my friends from Harry Potter.com

Thanx Everyone!! I LOVE YOU ALL! Merry Christmas yet again!


	8. Chapter8: Depression and Guilt

~*Lean on Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione story

(A/N)Hey guys.This chapter is pretty short. It's my shortest yet but it still pretty vital to the story and this is all I need to put in this Chapter anyways. Sorry about the last post. I know it's really depressing and dramatic but that is what this story is about! Well the end is happy so don't give up hope on me, okay. This chapter is pretty depressing too so don't be surprized by it.Actually you get to see what Hermione's feeling in this chap so it might even be worse than the last one. I'm sure your thinking ''Great Lizzie! That's all we need, more depression.'' Sorry that's the way life is... can't always get what you want!! (hehe I'm so evil!)Read on and review and then ...well you know whatever. Just read it!

~Love from Lizzie

(Disclaimer) Oh give it up already I know they don't belong to me!!

Chapter VIII: Depression and Guilt

Hermione woke up the next morning as the sun just started peaking in through the castle's windows. Her head was hurting as if she hadn't slept for weeks. She rolled over without opening her eyes and buried her face in her pillow again. She had, had the most horrible nightmare. She had dreamed that Dumbledore had just told her that Voldemort had just killed her mother. She wiped the tears she shed, while she was sleeping, from her eyes. She didn't even feel like attending her classes that morning, which is extremely strange for Hermione.

She rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling. But it wasn't the same ceiling she woke up to everymorning. It was brown wood instead of tiled.

She gasped in surprize and sat striaght up in a quick flash. She looked around the room and realized she was in the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing. _How did I get here?_ she asked herself suspiciously.

She noticed a bunch of rumpled red hair in the bed next to her. _What happened? Why is Ron here? What happened to us? The last thing I remember is Colin coming in as Professor McGonagall was telling Harry and me about the Easter dance. Unless...wait a second... _A thought of realization hit her.

"No." she sighed in in a small whisper. She started to shudder with fear. _It wasn't a dream. It really did happen. Mom is... dead._

Hermione started to shake but her feelings were trapped in her disbelief. "No.No.No." Hermione trembled. She grabbed her pillow and held it tight against her chest and her eyes welled with silent tears. Ron woke up on the side of her and took sight of her eyes bloodshot with and tear-stained cheeks. "H-Her-Hermione." he yawned as he scrambled to get out of bed.

"Go back to sleep, Ron." Hermione managed .She threw herself down on her bed and covered her head with her pillow. She felt his weight sink into her matress.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but, I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm in the next bed." she could hear him say though muffled by the pillow on her head. She threw it off of her bed and rolled and looked into Ron's deep blue eyes. She could see his face was full of pity and self-blaming guilt and she felt ashamed of herself. He could see the pain in her eyes and rubbed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. It broke the barrier that contained her overwelming grief and she broke down.

"Oh, Ron!" she cryed in distress then threw her arms around his neck. He looked around awkwardly and patted her on the back not knowing what else to do with himself. Realizing what he was doing he almost felt almost unable to comfort her. He frowned at himself and hugged her back as she sobbed her heart out onto his shoulder

She let him hold her until Madame Pomfrey came into the room and told her totake her potion.

Hermione took a sip from the bottle on the bedside table and rested herself on the bed. Ron placed the pillow behind her head and sat down by her side again.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she sniffled as tears still rolled down her cheek.

"Sure." he smiled giving her hand a squeeze. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to breathe more calmly again. "I would never leave you." he kissed her hand and was shooed from the room by Madame Pomfrey.

~*~

The next time she woke up Hermione's greif was beyond tears and instead she just lay in bed her mind open to nothing. Ron had already left for the morning classes and she was left alone in the bed for hours at a time. She was often interrupted from her blank thoughts by Madame Pomfrey asking her if she was okay or if she needed anything. She would only shake her head not listening to a word she said.

The next time she walked in however she told Hermione it would be alright if she left at dinner time. Hermione drug herself out of bed and carelessly threw on her clothes. She walked slowly down to the Great Hall dragging her feet relutantly. 

She plooped down next to Ron opposite Harry and Ginny. They cast each other nervously worried glances and continued eating in silence without looking at her once. Hermione payed no notice to their behavior and really didn't feel like eating no matter how much her stomach growled in resentment. Every time she looked at the food on either one of their plates she felt sick and nautious. Instead she lay her head in her hands and stared at the wooden table.

"Uh, Hermione."

She raised her head slightly but didn't say a word.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Harry asked curiously. She shook her head slowly. "Aren't you hungry?" She shook her head again. She really didn't feel like talking right now. Everytime she went to open her mouth her head would start to ache. She set her head back on he hands and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later they sat in silence once more. Ginny finished eating and left Hermion and the boys alone. Harry picked at his food and glanced repeatedly up at Hermione. Ron chose to stare at Hermione although he didn't realize it. Harry looked at him curiously with a raized eyebrow.

"I see you didn't straighten your hair this morning." Ron finally said trying to make some desperate conversation.

"I didn't feel good, Ron." she grumbled without moving her head .

"No, no, I like it better the way it is now. Its so soft looking, like a pillow or something." Ron corrected himself starting to blush.

"Oh."

More silence.

"So, um, me and Ginny are going out now." Harry said with a smile to maybe help her to talk or at least get her mom off of her mind.

"That's, um, that's r-really great, Harry. Really it is, but you guys I'm sorry if I just don't act very excited. I'm really glad for you, but I just act as happy as I really am. At least not until I can be happy with myself." Hermione said finally raising her head to reveal her sad brown eyes.

"Hermione, do you want to talk?" Harry asked concerned.

"No." she sighed standing from the table.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just need some time alone."

Ron and harry watched sadly as she drug her feet down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Ron looked at Harry with a grimace.

"She's pretty upset." he said thickly.

"It's all my fault." Harry groaned. "If it wasn't for me..."

"...Tom Riddle would have killed Ginny, Hermione would probably be sulking around in the Library alone and friendless, and I would be sitting with Dean and Seamus staring at other girls, not taking any notice whatsoever to the beautiful mysterious girl in the corner of the commonroom." Ron finished for him. "Harry everything happens for a reason. It's just fate. V-Voldemort would have killed all those people no matter is you were alive or not. He was murdering innocent people even before you were born."

"Yeah, but the only reason Hermione's mum died was because he was trying to get to me. He was trying to scare me and tell all of you to leave me because if you don't he'll destroy your lives. Why don't you just leave me! Can't you see what he's going to put you all through?" Harry said feeling very pressured and putting his head in his hands as Hermione had not long before.

"He won't, Harry. Dumbledore will make sure of that. He'll protect us." Ron assured him.

"How can you put all your faith on that fragile old man? How can you believe that, that single old man can protect you?" 

"I have faith in him. What else is there to do Harry? Give up all your friends, family, your hopes, and dreams just to live in fear and die lonly and depressed scared half to death already. I can't do that so what is there to loose really?" Ron shrugged with a worn down face. He looked stressed and uncomfortable.

Harry smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't the cause of everyone's grief. Maybe he was only a part of it. . Ron was right; what _did _he have to loose. Fate would take its toll, either way, and Harry wasn't giving in that easily. After all Dumbledore had gotten them this far. Without him Harry hadn't anything to hope for.

~*~

(Summary of Ch.10) Things continue to get crappy for Hermione she fails her Transfiguration tests and feels like her friends are deserting her. What more can she deal with? Well aparantly not much. You'll see what I mean. Just read it.

~*~

(Special thanx and Happy late Christmas)

~To all my faithful reviewers...

~VoiCeZWiThiN

~iloveron

~Elvenirishlass

~DarkFlower2113

~hp/charmed obsesed

~ThunderStorm_8 

~RussellGrl15

~Princess Jennifer

~SisterBear58

~Line-from Denmark

~Marauder Angel

~peeves'twinsister

~Duckymander

~Katie26

~ And to my friends from Harry Potter.com

Thanx Everyone!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 

~ThunderStorm_8 

~RussellGrl15

~Princess Jennifer

~SisterBear58

~Line-from Denmark

~Marauder Angel

~peeves'twinsister

~Duckymander

~Katie26

~ And to my friends from Harry Potter.com

Thanx Everyone!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	9. Chapter9:Unfocused Eyes

~*Lean On Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione story

(A/N) Okay I know I posted this a little soon but I think you're all thanking me for it right? But then again maybe I should slow down….

Nah!

(Disclaimer)You know the drill. Nothin's for me.

Chapter 9: Unfocused Eyes

For the rest of the week, Hermione sulked around the common room. Ron could often find her sitting near the fireplace with a book in hand. The only thing unusual about this was that she wouldn't move her eyes or turn the pages. She would just sit there staring blankly at the paper. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were beginning to worry a lot about her. She looked horrible. Her hair was messier than normal since she hadn't brushed it, there were dark circles forming under her eyes from her obvious lack of sleep, and she hadn't joined them in the Great Hall for dinner since the day after their meeting with Dumbledore. She hadn't even spoken a word to them and they didn't dare try to talk with her after there semi-quarrel that day. She had asked them to leave her alone and they were going to respect her request. But something was definitely wrong. She was getting worse and worse every day. Emily Woodbanks of Ravenclaw had lost her father and her grandmother a couple of months earlier and she didn't act as horribly as Hermione did now. Hermione seemed to have lost hope in everything.

They were absolutely positive that something was odd about her during Transfiguration class on Friday afternoon right after lunch (which Hermione didn't attend) All of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh year students were sitting in their desks in Professor McGonagall's last hour class.

Ron was sitting next to Harry, but Hermione had chosen a seat across the isle from them. Harry sat scribbling the notes to Chapter sixteen in his parchment notebook, while Hermione sat across from him, her quill set in her hand ready to write down as many notes as she felt necessary. She was sitting looking straightforward at the board, but he could see the empty looking in her eyes that she wasn't taking in any word that anyone said.

"Now then, that completes lesson 1 of this Chapter. I would like a foot long essay by the end of the holidays. That shouldn't be to hard, now should it." Professor McGonagall said almost joyfully. She had a wicked smile on her face that made everyone groan in resentfulness." And yes it is for a grade." That was what the smile meant. "Before you are dismissed I would like to pass out the test papers for the test we had yesterday on the last Chapter we covered."

"How do you think Hermione's doing?" Harry asked Ron as Parvati squealed when she received her paper.

"I'm not sure, but..." He looked around to be sure no one was listening and lowered his voice, "...well I don't think she's doing to good. The last test she just sat there and stared at her paper. Then she circled random letters about two minutes before class ended." Harry made a face of disbelief. 

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" he thought aloud.

"Harry, she just lost her mum! What d'you expect? You want her to be smiling and skipping around like looking like a total nut case acting like everything's is fine." Ron stared in disbelief.

"No. That's not what I meant." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I meant why doesn't she talk to us like other people do when the loose someone close to them. When I left Sirius I wasn't acting like she is now. Sure I cried a lot, but ...oh shut up Ron... but I talked with you and Hermione about it and well I felt better. Why does she have to be so complicated? Why doesn't she just do like everybody else and talk it out?"

Ron looked over at her again, and put on a sad smile. "Because she isn't like other people, Harry. She just... well... different. She's just... Hermione." He watched as she slouched forward again and rested her cheek on her hand. Secretly he wished it were his hand.

An impatient voice cleared their throat next to Harry's side. They both looked up into Professor McGonagall's irritated sneer. "As soon as you put your eyes back into your head Mr. Weasley you will take this test from me." Ron blushed as a few people snickered and blew mockery kisses in his direction.

"Mr. Potter you did exceptionally well and Mr. Weasley...well... here you go." she said as they both took the papers from her hands.

"Wow! Better than I expected." Ron said looking very satisfied with his mediocre score.

"Ms. Granger, this is definitely not your best work." Professor McGonagall's usually stern meaningful look somehow softened as she placed Hermione's paper on her desk. She shook her head with pity.

Ron watched her as she continued to stare forward at the board with her usual unfocused eyes., but the suddenly her could see her try to sneak a peak at it without anyone seeing. She tilted her head only very slightly towards it then he heard a sharp intake of breath and she stared forward again. He leaned over ever so slightly and shifted in his seat so her could see her grade. She enough she had failed. His mouth fell open in shock. That definitely wasn't Hermione. Her looked back at her face and her could see that she actually showed some sort of feeling in them this time, but that wasn't the one he was hoping for. She shut her eyes tightly shut as a small glistening tear softly slid down her cheek and onto her test paper.

Ron felt his heart drop. He felt so sorry for her right now. Her life had been going downhill since Monday and it seemed to only get worse for her. But what scared him the most was that that was the first tear she had shed since he was sitting with her in the Hospital Wing. How much more could she take?

He watched a small curl fall into her face where it always had since he first saw her. _How could something so beautiful be so sad and miserable? _He thought to himself. He turned his head as a large knot deep inside himself made his way up to his throat. He realized that he couldn't be a child anymore. No more stupid pointless fights, no more jealousy over Krum, no more worrying over stupid childish things such as being more popular than other or who will win the next Quidditch world cup. He had to grow up. He had to be a man. He had to do it... 

...for Hermione.

~*~

"She's just so sad. Just look at her!" Ginny exclaimed as she, Harry, and Ron looked over at Hermione who was sitting alone near a window staring outside at the falling snow. "It's the last day before the holidays and she still hasn't packed her trunk. Why does she have to be so difficult?" 

"Hey just lay off her alright. She not like other people. She doesn't want other people to get involved in her problems. She's very proud about herself." Ron said rushing to her defense.

"Yeah well maybe she a little _too _proud!" Ginny muttered. Ron gave her an evil glare when she met his eye and she stuck out her tongue and crossedher arms. Harry looked from on to the other and began to laugh.

"WHAT?" they both shouted in unison.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing a'tall." He said nervously. He glanced around for a change of subject. "So, Is Mr. Granger going to be going to Grimald Place too?"

"Oh. Well, yes, he is, as a matter of fact. He's been there since Dumbledore heard the news. He says that he really misses Hermione and he can't wait to..."

Ron didn't find out what he couldn't wait to do. As a matter of fact her really didn't care. All he was concerned about for now was Hermione. Her face was pointed towards the window, but he knew she couldn't see outside. She couldn't see anything right now. All she could see was darkness. He knew because that's what he felt right now just looking at her. Her could see her hurt just by looking at her, much less being her. She stood up unexpectedly and walked over near the bookcase where she would leave a lot of her extra books. She ran her hand slowly through the dust that had made a thin layer on it and didn't bother wipe it off of her fingers. She slid silently over to the door that led to the girls' dormitory and stopped dead in her tracks at the foot of the stairs. She turned her head and looked over at Ron and looked him deep in the eyes, her eyes like shining daggers. Ron's legs quivered as pain wretched through his body. Her eyes were so sorrowful, so grave, that it was hard to describe or to even understand. You could only feel it. She blinked and turned back up to the stairs as another tear slid down her cheek. Ron sat there in shock. Almost as if he had just seen someone die before him.

"Oh, Harry! Aren't you supposed to announce an assembly, right now? Ginny yelled unexpectedly in the almost completely silent common room. Everyone jumped including herself at the sudden noise. Everyone's eyes flickered towards them in response.

"Well, you heard the girl! There's going to be an assembly in the Great Hall! Don't just stand there like idiots. Move!" Harry yelled and everyone began to scuttle towards the portrait hole at once.

"What about Hermione?" Ron whispered pulling Harry back down.

He looked up at the girl's stairs and gave a shrug. "She's probably only packing."

Ron looked at hi skeptically. "Harry. Now you saw the way Hermione's been acting. Do you really think she's only packing?"

"I don't know! I just don't know, Ron! I don't know what she's doing right now because she won't tell me. That's what her problem is!" Harry shouted impatiently. No body spared the moment to pay attention though since they were too worried about getting downstairs.

"Well I surely remember someone else who acted the same way only two years ago, Harry Potter! You remember how it felt!" Ron yelled back feeling very angry and scared.

"You know what Ron maybe I did act that way! But you know what, that was when I was fifteen. I'm seventeen now. I grew up. Maybe that's just what she needs. Just to grow up!" Harry retorted fury showing obviously on his red face.

"Yeah! Well just because you were forced to grow up too quickly doesn't mean the rest of us have to be exactly like you!" Ron yelled in response. That was it. Harry stood there a couple of seconds mouthing like a fish out of water, dumbfounded by everything.

"Forget it." He muttered then stormed from the room angrily.

Ron stood up and gazed up to the top of the girl's staircase. During this week Hermione had only caught his eye once or twice, but this last time was different. It meant more to him in some strange way. Harry was wrong. Something was definitely up with Hermione and he was going to find out exactly what it was. He had to get to her before she did something she would regret.

Without even thinking he rushed up to the boys dormitory and flung open the trunk at the end of his bed. There lay his prized broomstick gleaming in the dim moonlight. He hadn't ridden it since he and Hermione had ridden it before their last Quidditch practice. He grabbed it out quickly and tore down the steps taking two at a time.

He mounted it and turned it so it faced straight for the Girl's Dormitory staircase. He wasn't sure weither it would work but it was worth a shot. Growing more and more worried by the second he gripped his broom firmly and kicked off hard from the ground. He flew up swiftly and smoothly. Before he could even realize it he had landed onto the first landing. He cautiously stepped onto the soft red carpet that lined the hallway.

He ran back and forth until he found what he was looking for, a doorway with a plaque hanging next to it labeled _Seventh Year Girls._

He cleared his throat out of pure nervousness, feeling his mouth grow dry. Ever so slowly he creaked open the door. In order to be sure he was welcome he knocked and whispered, "Hermione?" 

A quick intake of breath was followed shortly by the sound of breaking glass.

"Ron!"

He swung open the door at the sound of his name. He found Hermione standing in the corner, still in her school uniform standing behind her black Potions cauldron, her face full of fright, almost as though petrified in shock. The cauldron was full of a ghastly black liquid he had only seen in pictures. Pictures only to be found in books located in the Restricted Section of the Library.

It was the Death Toxin.

~*~

(A/N) Wow, huh? I'm sure alot of you were expecting something similar to that, right? Maybe not though. Maybe it came as a surprise to some o' you. Well I have nothing else to say other than Happy New Year and please review this Chappie. Thanx guys. Your lots of help. By the way what do you think of the rating is that too high or too low or is that alright? Tell me watcha think!

(Summary) This next Chappie is called Problems and Solutions. It's the end to all those "OMG so depressing" chapters I had before including the one I just wrote above. It's kinda sad in a way. Hermione tells Ron exactly what's on her mind. 'Bout time too. I thought she might explode. Ron kinda like releases some of her tension and helps her through some of her troubles. It's VERY fluffy and extra sweet. I even threw in a little surprise for you. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Let's just say it's VERY VERY sweet and fluffy. You'll love it I promise. Hey you deserved it right? Hehe. By this is not the last chapter although some thought it was when I last wrote it.Happy Holidays!

(Thankies)

~VoiCeZWiThiN- Hey thanx for being such a great and dedicated reviewer.(I'm not sounding to lame am I?) But seriously, I'm really happy you followed me this far. Thanx bunches. By the way I'm pretty satisfied with the speech Ron gave to Harry last chapter too. He's so cute huh?

~iloveron- Thanx lots! I love Ron and Hermione romance too. 

~redheadsintrigueme-I hope you can still keep up with me. Hehe. I love your story by the way. If you need some more reviews I don't mind if you advertise in your reviews you know.

~Sarah- I'm glad you like it. I felt it turned out pretty good. I hope you keep reading.

~hp/charmed obsesed- I really don't get how the last chapter was weird? But whatever. Thanks for reviewing. By the way I thought of doing this story H/G but I decided that since I love Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I LOVED R/H romance I could do both and not have to part with my favorite adults.

~RussellGrl15-Thank you so much! You always manage to cheer me up when I feel bad about a certain ch. Thanx so much for sticking with me this far. It helps having faithful reviews who stick with you.(I hope I don't sound really cheesy) Anywho I really love Ron and seriously I think he is smarter than he appears. You just have to look really REALLY deep inside his cluttered little red head. In my story he does become smarter cuz he learns that if he wants to survive during Voldemort's time. Keep reading and reviewing. 

~SisterBear58-Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm terribly sorry! I left you hanging again this chapter too didn't I?! LOL! I'm sorry!! Please forgive me won't you! LOL! I post really soon! I promise!

~Duckymander- I love Beauty and the Beast too! It's my favorite cartoon Disney movie! Did you realize that its the only show in which the princess falls in love with the prince over time. You know learns to love them on the inside. All the others meet the prince and are like "Oh marry me darling! I love you!" right away! It irritates the hell out me! hehe. 

~Katie26- I know you didn't review but if you happen to read my fic anyway, I wanted to say it's alright if you don't review. I know your busy and stuff and I'm not pressuring you to keep up with yours and my story and live normally all at the same time. Review if you can.

~story645- I appreciate you correction on my grammar. I don't understand what you mean by pacing my story? I think its flowing in a very accurate pace. Of course I'm not the critic either am I. I've already finished writing this story and I'm not going to change anything unless its a major mistake. I'm not criticizing you but I really don't like criticism. I like criticizing myself. I only write for the pleasure of others and myself. By the way, I felt that the H/G and R/H was already there in the stories JK Rowling wrote to begin with. I'm only building on what I fell could possibly happen. They are just random ideas that pop into my head. This is just a fun fluff story. It is also the first story I have ever written and I don't mind the errors. I would like to correct them myself please. Thank you.

~ And to my friends from Harry Potter.com

Thanx Everyone!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	10. Chapter10: Problems and Solutions

~*Lean On Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione Story

(A/N) Hello everyone. (Well at least to the people who actually read this nonsense crap I put up here for no apparent reason) I'm happy that you all seemed to like my last Chapter. This chappie is pretty sweet and fluffy except for the beginning which you should be expecting to be quite sad. Hermione is feeling very worthless at this point right now and you will all soon be seeing why. She lost her mother and now she feels like everything else is crashing down on her as well. Poor girl. Well anywho I'm just waisting my time cuz I'm sure only about 1/3 of yous peoples actually read this stuff. (by the way I did mean to put yous peoples. I'm insane. What do you expect of me?) Well besides I'm only typing here what you'll all be reading in a couple of seconds. So I'm gunna leave now. Until next time...

Love from Lizzie

***A very Merry Unbirthday to everyone!! (With the exception to all the people who's birthday is actually today. You don't count!)***

(Disclaimer) Yeah you caught me! I'm JK Rowling! I'll admit it now. I was bored of writing my sixth HP book so I decide to go on a nonHarryPotter site and write Fanfiction about MY characters love lives and such! I'll just have to admit it now! (Get real people! Why would JK Rowling be posting on a FANfiction site when it's her own creation!!)

Chapter 10: Problems and Solutions

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron yelled rushing over to the corner in which she was standing. She back against the wall and began to slide down in until she was sitting on the floor. As he reached out to comfort her, he trodded on a shred of a broken vial and a sticky puddle of the black potion on the wooden planked floor. Hermione was as pale as a ghost and her mouth was open in shock and terror.

"Hermione, answer me!" he yelled in panic. "You didn't take any did you?" He ran his hand nervously through his hair and began to tremble in fright.

She looked him dead in the eye and opened her mouth so that she could only reply in a small whisper, "Ron,...help me."

He bent down to kneel beside her and took her hands in his. "I can't. Not unless you tell me what's wrong! I have to know. Now I'm going to ask you again, did you take some of this, Hermione." he shook her hands impatiently and she shook her head slightly. "Oh thank, God." he breathed and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't move at all but stared straight forward still as a statue made of stone. 

He pulled back from her and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "I still don't understand why you would do this. Why would you resort to this?" As soon as he said this a slight relization came back into her eyes and she looked into his breifly before hanging her head in defeat.

"I don't know." she sighed. "I don't know." he could feel her shake as she began to cry. Her tears began to fall onto the floor and he could feel pity rupture from his heart. He looked around and saw a tall bookcase next to a bed he figured was most likely hers and pulled her to her feet. As she sobbed onto his shoulder he led her over to it and he sat next to her on the edge.

"Now will you PLEASE tell me what's happened with you? Why are you doing this to your self? Can't you see that you are going to get over your mum's death? You really will! Just look at Harry, he's gotten over Sirius hasn't he?"

"But when, Ron? When? Why can't it be now?" Hermione pleaded her eyes bloodshot and glassy with tears.

"You know I can't answer that. It won't just happen over night. It takes alot of time. You loved her a lot and now she's gone. It's going to take a lot for your heart to heal, but you have to be patient. Your hurt will get better. You just have to keep faith."

Hermione looked down at her feet and skooted over closer to his side and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm so scared though. I know I'm going to get over the pain of her death but I don't want to forget her. She all I had since dad left home. He never comes home very often either. He's the top dentist in his office and he had to leave for Venice, Italy so that he could help with some more major jobs there. I never want her to leave my heart. I don't want it to go away. She's all I had and now I might... I might forget her."

"You can never forget a person you love. No matter how far away from them you are, no matter how long ago you last saw them, no matter how much you'd like to forget them, they'll always be there in the side of your mind, ready to slide back to the front at the most unsuspected times."

Ron had known this for a fact. No matter how hard he used to try to deny how much he cared for Hermione, he would always find himself thinkimg about her at the most unexpected times and places. His mum would sometimes have to slap him on the back of the head when thoughts of Hermione would sometimes slip in front of his eyes as she was yelling at him over some stupid accident Fred and George would blame him for.

"But, Hermione I still don't understand If you knew you would stop hurting eventually why would you try to... you know..."

She lifted her head of his shoulder and pulled her legs up to her chest and tried not to look him in the eye. He wished that she would put her head on him again. It would be alot more comforting to him. "Ron, that's not all of it." He looked at her curiously but her face was turned away from his.

"What is it?" he asked symathetically.

She shook her head and stared down at the floor again. "Ron everything is just so wrong right now and it just makes me hurt even more. I'm failing all of my tests in my classes. My mum just died and she was like the only parent I had since Dad was gone all of the time, Voldemort is threatening to kill us and all our family, and I feel jelous of Harry and Ginny because they are just so wonderful together and I have no one. And I... I just feel so hidious and ugly that no one in their right mind would ever want to hold me like Harry does Ginny, not even Victor. He wrote me back the other day, and I was stupid enough to read it. He told me that he was sorry for trying to kiss me, and that if he wouldn't have been drunk he never would have tried." She placed her head in her arms and began to cry again. "Why don't you just let me die and get it over with, Ron? I'm worthless. Nobody would care, not even my friends."

"Hermione what are you talking about? We have been worried sick about you over the past few days." Ron yelled unintentionally.

"Ron, please don't yell at me." she pleaded with a soft and sorrowful face.

"Sorry." he muttered feeling guilty. "But really, Hermione why would you think that we don't care what happens to you? You should know that."

"I know but I'm stupid and I..."

"Hermione you're not stupid! Stop saying that!"

"Alright, I'm sorry now. It's just that, I've noticed that neither you, Harry, Ginny, nor even Neville have been talking to me or even making eye contact with me whatsoever. And then you all would sit all the way across the common room from me like I was contagious or something."

Ron snickered slightly. "Hermione, it was you who told us that you wanted to be alone. We were only respecting your decisions."

"You really took me seriously?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "I felt so alone just walking down the corridors even if it was crouded with tons of people much less actually by myself. When I would see you all sitting away from me, I felt like I would scream with fright. I was so scared and every time I would try to go around you, you wouldn't even acknowloge that I was even there."

"We're sorry too, Hermione. We didn't mean to act like that. It's just that, we didn't know how to act around you. We didn't know weither to be happy or to be serious or to even talk at all. We were to afraid to offend you or hurt you or something. I didn't even think that you even wanted to talk to us to begin with and I'm sorry for not asking. I feel like its my fault that you ended up like this now."

"It isn't your fault." Hermione sighed and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Ron followed suit and sat next to her. "I know I don't act like it but I really do care what other peopl think about me. I really do. I can see the way that boys look at Parvati and Lavender and I know that no one ever looks at me that way. You can't blame yourself for my being so ugly and undesirable. And I know that even I can't control that."

Ron laughed outloud this time and Hermione turned to him with a scowl. "It's not funny, Ron!" she shouted with visible anger in her eyes. "Your so insensitive!"

"No! No, I promise you it's not like that." Ron managed to say through his laughter. "I just think that its very funny that you could think like that about yourself."

She fiddled with a strand of her hair and didn't look up at him. "Well, I am. I'm hidious and no one will ever want to love me, or hold my hand, or even kiss me ," she whispered.

Ron gulped. He knew what he had to do as she looked up at him almost expectantly.

"Hermione, listen to me from a guy's point of view. Your beautiful! Any guy would be fighting to be you boyfriend. In fact I know a few guys who would love to date you, and I'm sure no one would ever mind giving you a kiss. As a, um, matter of fact..."

Ron knew she had been expecting this as soon as she had said that no one would ever want to kiss her, but he wasn't sure wheither she realized that he was actually going to do it or not. Ron leaned over and gently kissed her directly on the lips. He felt as if he had been lifted off the ground and was flying in mid-air. He had never felt so wonderful in his entire life. Even if it had only lasted about five seconds Ron felt very pleased with himself. He drew himself away to look at her utterly surprized expression. he had to smile to disguize the fact that he was also as surprized and amazed as she was. Smartly saying to ease the situation, "So, you were saying?"

"I...I...I don't know what to say." she sputtered clumbsily still wide eyed with amazement.

"I know. It does kind of make you speechless, huh?" he added trying to make it seem like he hadn't done anything special but only did it to prove his point.

"Oh shut up, Ron!" Hermione teased and smiled the true smile that she had hidden for that whole week. Ron seemed to have noticed too and looked amazed at what he had accomplished.

"Look! I got you to smile." he pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess you did." she sighed leaning against his chest. He could feel himself tense. "Thanks." she whispered softly. He loosened up again and smiled to himself.

"Any time." he said, lightly kissing the top of her head. 

She began to hum a song that her mum used to sing to her as a young girl when she was upset over something.

Ron recognized it right away from the Muggle stations Fred and George used to make fun of as they flipped through the radio. Mrs. Weasley had grown fond of it and would sometimes sing it as she did her house work.

"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow.

But if we are wize we know there's always tomorrow." Ron began to sing. 

Hermione looked up at him in surprize. He sung really well, and she had never noticed it before but he had a really sexy, deep voice. She settled herself back against his chest and let the song carry her away.

"Lean on me, when you are not strong, and I'll be your friend.

I'll help to carry you on. For it won't be long, till I'm gunna need 

somebody to lean on.

Please swallow your pride, if I have

faith, you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your

needs that you won't let show.

You just call on me when you need a hand,

we al need somebody to lean on.

I just might have a problem that you'll understand.

We all need somebody to lean on.

Lean on me, when you are not strong, and I'll be your friend.

I'll help to carry you on. For it won't be long, till I'm gunna need 

somebody to lean on.

You just call on me when you need a hand,

we al need somebody to lean on.

I just might have a problem that you'll understand.

We all need somebody to lean on.

If there is a load, you have to bear, that you can't carry,

I'm right up your road, I'll share your load if you just call me.

Lean on Me."

Ron looked down at Hermione to find that she had fallen asleep. _Oh well._ he thought to himself. He somehow laid her down on the pillow without waking her up. Looking over at the alarm clock on her bedside table, he could tell that the rest of the Gryffindor students would be coming back up to the tower any time now. He went to get out of the bed when realized that Hermione was still laying on his arm. He slightly pulled it and she startled in her sleep. Decideing not to wake her, he made up his mind to sleep here for the night, now that he actually had an excuse too do so. So no one else would notice, using his free hand, he managed to close the bed hangings and settle himself next to the girl he had dreamed about since he was thirteen. "Night, 'Mione." he mummbled, pulling the covers over them both.

" 'Night." she grumbled through her sleep. He turned over next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Like that he fell into the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

~*~

(A/N) Sweet huh? If I was Hermione though I would have never fallen asleep! The poor phsyco girl doesn't know what she's doing! You know what, this is kinda funny. I wrote this story and now I'm picking on the stuff I wrote! Alright that sounds crazy so I'm gunna stop now. Bye Bye!

~*~

(Summary of Ch11.) Ahhhhh! That's scary next chapter is chapter 11! Ahhhhh I said it again! That means it's the next chapter is the... second to last chapter. AHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG all this time I didn't even relize it but were getting really close to the end huh? Kinda sad. Anywho your looking at this for a summary so I'm gunna give you a summary.

It's Christmas! *** That's all I got to say! There happy now?***

~*~

(THANKS to all my peoples who keep on reviewing even though I tell them time and time again to stop, cuz it's scary! Not really by the way keep up with your R&R! I'm very proud of you guys!)

~iloveron- thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chappie!

~cristen- thanks. I'm glad you like it.

~hp/charmed obsesed- thanks. I upped the rating and I'll try to post sooner from now on, if I can. I'm really busy trying to finish a book report before Jan.5 and I'm almost through but I still don't have a lot of time. Forgive me I'll make it a better habit I promise.

~weasleypotter- Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I feel the same way about suicide. I had a really close cousin of mine who committed suicide and it was really hard on me. It kindof gave me the inspiration for the story. Thankies.

~Russelgrl 15- Well now you kindof see that Hermione never really thought about having two parents. Her dad was never really around much and she wasn't as close to him as she was her mom. She was really close to her mother and she loved her a lot. I'm also really happy that Ron matures and is, well, smarter in this story. I loved writing it too. Thanks for reviewing again! Luv yas!

~VoCeZWiThN- Yes that was definitely the longest review you have written for me. I'm happy though. I can hear more of your feelings. By the way I was going to put her cutting herself but then I decided it was too common and instead I made it a potion. It's less graphic but still I rather my story be less. Well, gross and violent and stuff. Thanks for thinking it was creative. I feel so special! 

~Duckymander- Thankies for the review! You actually print my story? Wow. I just read it off the screen. I hate to waste paper. I guess you can call me a tree hugger! Go ahead laugh! I don't mind! Anywho. Thanks for reviewing Ill definitely be reviewing yours shortly.

~April4- thanks for reviewing my fic. I LOVED yours. It was so sad and stuff. Oh by the way about my spelling I don't mean to do that. Sometimes I forget to use spell check. My bad! I'll definitely check out your other fic when I can find the time. I definitely have to find some. Thankies!

~Maelle- Hey! Thanks for reviewing my fic. I noticed that you had reviewed the last chapter and I forgot to write you into my chapter 9 comments. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you are anything about the whole French accent thing. I was just using what I heard from my French teacher. She has a definite accent and I found that that was what it sounded like. Maybe you don'' have an accent as bad as she does. Merci beaucoup! Review again! 


	11. Chapter11: Christmas Morning

~*Lean On Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione story

(A/N) I was actually hoping to post this chapter on Christmas day but I realized that I had started typing too late in the year and I saw that it wasn't gunna happen at the pace in which I was moving. All the same it's still sweet and stuff even if Christmas was like 10 days ago. By the way I'm not going to be posting the last chapter for a while. Maybe in about a week and a half or maybe two weeks. I have a lot to do this upcoming week. Please forgive me. But I will be putting up this other fic I had typed up before I even started with Lean on Me. It's a short sweet J/L and H/G. Anywho read on and enjoy.

(Disclaimer) Do I really look like JK Rowling to you? 

Chapter 11: Christmas Morning

Hermione had woken to a wonderful surprise the morning they left for the holidays when she noticed Ron's arm wrapped around her just as she opened her eyes for the first time that morning. She, Parvati, and Lavender all shooed him from the room, but Hermione couldn't help but feel all tingly inside at the thought of his hand on her waist. (A/N Well wouldn't you if you were Hermione? DUH!)

She had been greeted by her father with hugs and kisses and 'I'm-so-sorrys'' when she got off the train that afternoon. After that he had brought her to the grave sight. Hermione had shed a few tears all greeted by a squeeze on the hand from Ron, who stood beside her as she said a small prayer.

Ron hadn't told anyone about the night before the holidays and Hermione felt very thankful for it. They had formed a strong bond after that night now that they had a secret of their own. He made her feel better and more like she was actually cared for by someone other than her family. Every time Ron would notice her with a glum and sad face he would give her a simple smile, or and encouraging wink, or it he was close enough he would hold her hand or give her a hug. It always seemed to make her feel better. (A/N Hmmm I wonder why?)

Hermione woke on Christmas morning with a happy grin on her face. She could feel it in her heart that it was going to be a good day. Even though this would be her first Christmas without her mom, something Ron had told her in the cemetery made her less sad. "Don't concentrate on the one day that she left. Instead thank God for all the years he gave you to spend with her." They had hit her heart as soon as they left his lips. All throughout the day she repeated them inside her head over and over again and she began to think about what they really meant. Ron was actually right. She lived for he mum for seventeen years and God didn't have to give her that. She was luck to have even gotten to spend that time with her. She would look at Harry and even feel ashamed of herself. He didn't ever have a mum or a dad and yet he would sit there and laugh along with everyone else. If he could live without his parents his entire life, she could get through Christmas and be joyful and thankful that she did have a mum that had loved her like she did. And she would never forget that.

She jumped out of bed before the sun had even come up and threw on her robe. She grabbed two packages wrapped in sparkling paper and ran out into the hall, tiptoeing to the boy's room. She lay the packages neatly at the end of their beds next to the pile left by Mrs. Weasley.

As she reentered the room a small pile of presents were sitting at the end of her own bed where they definitely weren't when she left. She took a quick glance at the tags on the presents, but couldn't seem to find any from Ron. _Hmmm, maybe he'll give it to me later_. she thought to herself. She didn't make a big deal out of it, after all he wasn't a very wealthy person.

She slid off her slippers and was going to wait for Ginny to wake before opening her gifts, but just as her head hit her pillow once more, Ginny's blue eyes fluttered open in the bed beside her.

Ginny sat up straight and crawled over to her larger pile at the end of her bed. "Happy Christmas, Hermione." she mumbled as she shuffled through her pile as though looking for a specific one.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny." Hermione smiled and crawled over to her own pile.

Ginny had already opened a big brown box on her bed and gave a sigh. "Aw. Look what Harry got for me." she whispered. Looking over Hermione could see Ginny hugging a giant black teddy bear that was wearing glasses and a bottle of sweet smelling perfume. "This bear reminds me of someone." Ginny said with a curious look about her face.

"Hmm. Let's think for a moment. Black hair and glasses, I wonder who that could be?" Hermione laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah!" Ginny laughed finally getting it.

"Sometimes you sound alot like your brother." Hermione teased and Ginny tossed her pillow at her playfully.

"Oh this perfume smells heavenly. Here smell it!" Ginny tossed the perfume onto Hermione's bed carelessly. The scent triggered a memory in the back of her mind. It smelled very familiar, but what was it another whiff of the lovely fragrance gave her chills. This was exactly the same brand Ron had given her two Christmas's ago.

Hermione put a small dab on her wrist and then turned back to her presents. She opened a box of sweets from Harry, a small wooden jewelry box from Ginny, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a pack of 'Sour Sore Throat Pops' and some candy roses from Fred and George, and a box of rock cakes from Hagrid.

She looked over at the huge pile of presents on Ginny's bed wondering if Ron had given her anything. "Who are your presents from?"

"Oh well you gave me the bracelet, thanks by the way. I got a couple of boxes of candy from my friends, a Weasley sweater, some Skiving Snackboxes and a couple candy roses from Fred and George, and a broom polish kit from Ron."

"Oh." Hermione whispered sadly. Why hadn't he gotten anything for her?

~*~

A short time later, smells began to drift from the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had undoubtedly gotten up early for a head start on breakfast.

"Mmm, it smells so good down there." Ginny said taking a whiff of the delicious scent. "Let's hurry and get dressed."

Hermione threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and her new red and green stripped Weasley sweater. Then she pulled her hair up into pigtails decked out with red and green bows. She looked like a little girl again but she felt like being spontaneous for some reason.

"You look like a candy cane." Ginny snickered as Hermione stepped back to look at herself in the long mirror.

"Thanks, Gin. You're so sweet!" Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and joining in with the laughter. It felt so good to be laughing again at silly pointless things.

~*~

They made their way into the heavenly warm kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had made waffles, biscuits, eggs, grits, bacon, and pancakes in the shape of trees. Hermione noticed her dad sitting at the end of the table, smiling meekly as Mr. Weasley rattled up a storm about his collections of useless Muggle things. He looked up at Hermione and gave her a quick wink and patted a chair beside himself. Hermione skipped over and sat down softly beside him before all the delicious food.

Ginny sat opposite Hermione next to her dad and mimicked him behind his back as he talked about the electric devices Dumbledore had installed for Mr. Granger's comfort. Mr. Weasley soon realized what she was doing and gave her a pull on her ear. She rubbed it angrily and stifled back her laughter. Mr. Granger and Hermione were beginning to grin at him themselves.

A short time later, as the two men and the girls began pilling food onto their plates, Ron and Harry came groggily into the room in their boxer shorts and robes. Their hair was sticking up messily and Hermione and Ginny could easily see the muscles they had built up during Quidditch practice. Hermione and Ginny gave each other sly smiles as they checked out their usually invisible body tones.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ginny giggled at Ron as he sat down beside her. Ron hit her playfully on the back of her head and helped himself to some pancakes.

"Now violence is not the answer, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley smiled putting a large plate of waffles on the table before them.

Hermione snorted into her glass of milk remembering the last time she had heard that.(A/N If you don't remember see Ch.1)

~*~

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed as he piled his presents up in front of himself. On the other bed across from them Harry was doing the same. Ginny walked over and sat next to him as he started opening his present from Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had already opened Hagrid's rock cakes and his own sweater. Now he was moving on to Fred and George's gift, which included A small candy model of a broomstick and a realistic chocolate spider. Ron dropped the box immediately as soon as he opened it. Ginny bawled over laughing at the look on his face. "Here, Harry you can have these." Ron groaned turning deathly pale and tossed the box of spiders onto Harry's bed.

Harry had gotten candy from Fred and George, broom polish from Ron and more rock cakes from Hagrid. Then he opened his very own copy of Hogwart, a History from Hermione and a bottle of cologne from Ginny. "We do think alike." Ginny cooed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a little peck on the lips. Harry grabbed her up in his arms and deepened it.

"Could you at least close the bed hanging when you do that?" Ron said as he unwrapped Ginny's gift.(A new set of Quidditch gear. The stuffing had begun to show on his last pair.) Harry fumbled at grabbing the hangings but somehow managed to pull the almost all the way shut with his free arm. "Thank you." Ron sighed. He opened Hermione's present and looked slightly disappointed that it was the same as Harry's, A large copy of Hogwarts, a History. He was expecting something a little more special.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and pulled out a smaller present from behind her back. "Don't let Harry see that." she whispered looking over at Harry's bed hoping he couldn't hear. "I didn't get him one."

"He won't see. He's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Ron grinned rolling his blue eyes. He opened the box and pulled out a shining silver watch. "Hermione, it's great, but it must have cost you a fortune. It's a really expensive brand."

"It's worth it though." Hermione smiled adjusting her feet on the bed nervously.

"What did I do, that was so special?" Ron asked skeptically.

"You made me smile." She whispered. "Thanks."

Ron began to shove the present back into her arms. "Hermione I wanted to. I can't..."

"No really, Ron. It's yours," she said pushing it back. She smiled at him and he seemed to stop and stare. He smiled in return and took it from her.

"Thanks." he whispered. They looked at each other a few minutes then were caught by awkwardness. "I've got you something too," he said rubbing the back of his neck his ear tips turning red. "It's okay if I give it to you later on tonight, right?"

"Sure, but Ron, really, you didn't have to give me anything." Hermione blushed.

"Sure I did, it's Christmas." Ron winked flashing one of his amazing smiles. "Besides, I had to get you something if I wanted a Birthday present right?" he joked.

"Honestly, Ron." Hermione laughed throwing a pillow at him as Christmas carolers sung from outside.

(A/N) I know this Chapter really had no point. It had to be written though in order for the next Chapter. By the way its definitely going to be very fluffy and sad in some parts. It the big finale so to say. I thought about what hp/charmed obsesed had said, and I really though about ending my story with Chapter 10. It would have been a really good ending like she had said. But Ron and Hermione weren't together yet they had only kissed and that was it. Ron still doesn't know that Hermione likes him. He still very self-conscious about himself, well maybe a little less now but he's still not al the way to the point were he's completely positive about himself. He still doubts that she'd ever like him and I couldn't end it like that. So I'm going to finish it differently. Don't worry it will definitely be sweet and fluff. Until next time…

~*~

(Summary) Well you have to guess on this one. I'm not saying a thing not a single word! Hey I don't want to see a frown now smile for me! I know I'm evil. HA HA HA HA!

~*~

(My thankies!!)

~Duckymander- Hey thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter too. Actually I am thinking about doing a sequel like you said. But actually the one I'm thinking of doing is an action/adventure/romance type of story and its actually more H/G than R/H. But it stll has aot of R/H in it I promise. It's going to be really good too though. I will post it as soon as I can which might not be for a while. Sorry. R&R

~cristen- Actually Hermione didn't worry about anything except for loosing her mom and feeling as if everything else is getting screwed up. She didn't even think of what anyone else thought. Sad huh? Oh yeah and I love this song too that's where I got the inspiration for this fic.

~VoiCeS WiThiN: Hey thanks for reviewing again. Yay I know. Ron and Hermione actually kissed. The bad thing is that Ron pretended it was just a kiss to make her feel better. Good going stupid! Anywho I really liked the fact that I put Hermione through something tragic too. I really wanted it to be Ron at first but then I decided that I loved Mr. And Mrs. Weasley too much to kill them. That would just be too evil. So instead I took it out on Hermione's parents. Not to be mean or anything but they're more insignificant than the Weasleys. Read on!

~hp/charmed obsesed- Hey! I really really though about what you had told me about it being a perfect ending and I really thought so too. The thing is that Ron and Hermione weren't actually togther at the end of that chapter and I couldn't end it like that. Instead I wrote two more brilliant chapters in which Ron will tell Hermione or Hermione will tell Ron exactly how they feel. Sweet huh? Ofcourse if you really want to all you have to do is pretend this chapter never existed and read no more. The End just like that, but if I were you I'd keep reading. Bye Bye for now.

~RusselGrl 15: I love red heads!! I am SO going to marry a red head just like you. They are all so sexy and precious and stuff! Hermione's so lucky to have Ron. He is like the perfect redhead. RED HEADS RULE!!

~Zoey: Thanks for reviewing and Keep reading!

~Line-from Denmark: Awww! I feel so special. Thank you so much!!! 

~Maelle: Merci pour la review. Tu aime la chapitre? Pardon ma francais, sil te plait. Je ne suis pas tres fort en francais. Merci encore pour la review. Continue ta lire. 

~SarcasmSage: Yay! Your back! I was wondering what happened to all my old reviewers. Thanks for coming back. I'll be looking for more of your reviews really soo. YOU BETTER REVIW AGAIN! That's a warning.

Hehehe. I'm only kidding reviewing if you wanna. Bye.


	12. Chapter12: Confessions under the Mistlet...

~*Lean on Me*~

__

A Ron and Hermione Story

(A/N) PLEASE READ!! Hey everyone here it is. The last and FINAL chapter to Lean on Me. I can't believe it's really true but it is. I know scary huh? First of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I only wrote it for your enjoyment. And secondly I'm not sure why but alot of you didn't seem to know what Ron was getting Hermione for Christmas. If you are wondering what I'm talking about, it specifically says exactly what it was in Ch.5. I'm sure most of you have forgotten exactly what happened before Dumbledore told Hermione that her mom had died. Doesn't anyone remember the tutoring session with Neville, the broom stick ride with Ron, the argument with Malfoy, Ron's silly dream, their trip to Hogsmede, present shopping, fighting with Krum, Hermione's refusal to accept Ron's apology for snooping on her and Krum? Anybody? Anybody? Oh well, here's the last and final Chapter let me hurry and post it before I change my mind and erase it all.

(Disclaimer) The only thing that actually belongs to me is the story plot and my good friend Bob the computer.(for more info on Bob see my latest fic Watch the Stars with Me) Everything else is for JK Rowling and Al Green.

~*~

Chapter12: Confessions under the Mistletoe

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny along with Tonks and Lupin came back inside the house later in the afternoon, dripping wet in melted snow and breathing heavily from their snowball fight. All of them were wearing huge grins and were shivering in their heavy coats. 

"I will get you back, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione laughed pushing him playfully as he stepped into the warm kitchen. He stumbled slightly and looked at her shocked. She was grinning undoubtedly very pleased with herself. Ron grinned evilly and stuck his foot out in her path. She tripped and almost fell flat on the floor, but instead landed on her hands and knees.

"RON!" she bellowed and began to chase him around the table, laughing all the while. Everyone else began to join in on their laughter except for Mrs. Weasley who was looking at them disapprovingly. She raised up a glass bowl over her head as they streaked by underneath it only barely avoiding it. She tutted them impatiently and went to set it down again on the table until a huge blow hit her around the middle and she, the bowl and two other entangled figures all toppled over onto the floor.

Mrs. Weasley sat up and took the bowl of macaroni off of her head and found herself sitting atop her youngest red-haired son and Hermione who was laying atop of her. They both grinned at her guiltily and she seemed to seethe with fury. Everyone else in the room began to laugh at the clutter of bodies on the floor and the mess of macaroni and cheese mainly in Mrs. Weasley's hair.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" she growled through clenched teeth. Hermione toppled off of her and rolled onto the floor. Ron grunted as Mrs. Weasley elbowed him in his stomach as she stood to her feet.

"Now get up and sit down!" she seethed red in the face with fury. Hermione and Ron practically ran to their seats at the table still giggling silently at the loose noodles and cheese still in Mrs. Weasley's hair.

~*~

A short time later, just as Ron was helping himself to another serving to turkey and stuffing and Hermione was washing her own plate in the sink, Harry leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, "So are you going to ask her?" Ron sat staring forward his turkey slipping off his fork back into his plate. 

"Uh."

He hadn't thought about that all that day. Sure it had crossed his mind, but he never actually let it sink in that he was actually going to tell Hermione exactly how he felt. But how? He knew he was going to tell her tonight, but how could he come about it. He couldn't just say, "Hey Hermione, Happy Christmas! Oh and by the way I forgot to tell you but I'm madly in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend." That would go just great.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at her.

"Are you alright? You aren't eating."

"I'm fine," he mumbled then gave a small reassuring smile.

Ron looked over at Hermione by the kitchen sink drying her plate and cup. She had just been looking at him when he had looked over at her the cup almost fell out of her hands. Ron smiled happily when he saw her cheeks blush red. Maybe she did like him...

But then again why should she?

~*~

Hermione and Ginny both headed for the door to go back up to their room when Mr. Granger stood up.

"Er, Hermione," he said in an almost a whisper. Hermione turned around sharply to find that she was directly in front of him and gave a small startled cry. She could tell by the look in his eye that something was wrong. 

"Dad?'' she asked worriedly. 

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said in a skeptical tone. What was this about? Was there something wrong?

Mr. Granger led them into the unoccupied den and shut the door tightly closed. In the corner a stereo was playing a soft song, and he went and shut it off immediately. Hermione sat down on a brown old couch and patted a place beside her. Mr. Granger took her advice and sat down next to her looking anxious and nervous. Because of the look in his eye, Hermione began to doubt weither it was such a great idea to come with him now. He sat there fiddling with his fingernails, which didn't actually seem to be the concern of his mind. 

"Dad?" Hermione asked again looking worriedly at her father. He snapped back into reality and ran a hand through his hair just like Ron and Harry always did when they were nervous.

"Herm, I've got something to tell you," he started. Hermione blushed at the nickname he had just called her even if there was no one else in the room, besides her dad, to hear it. Herm was the name that only her mom and dad used for her and she always did hate it.

"I know that ever since about two summers ago I haven't really been around very much. Ever since Mr. Cravins asked me to work in Italy, I'm having trouble being a dad for you and a full time worker at the office and I hate myself for it."

"Dad!"

"No, Herm, it's true, and I'm sorry. We used to be one big happy family, you and me and your mother, but then I got too wrapped up into keeping you and your mother happy. I didn't realize it at the time but I was actually just driving you two away from me. I hadn't realized it until Glen passed away. I had lost all train of though and all I could do was cry. One day I woke up and found that my pain was beyond tears and I could actually have time to think. I though about it and I thought about it and it finally hit me; I was a bad father. 

"No, Dad, you're not! You're a great father, and I've always loved you!"

"No, Herm, I'm not. I'm the worst father and the worst husband. I left you thinking that it would make us happy in the long run and instead I threw our happy family away. I left your mum by herself and you with only one parent. You and your mum grew closer and we were torn apart. I had failed you. Then when your mum died you had no one because you no longer had me. I was gone from you. I wasn't there for you, to hold you and love and tell you it was going to be all right. I was dead too."

"Dad, I do love you! I really, really do. You weren't there then but you are now. You realized your mistake and you came back to fix it, and that's what makes you a good father. I love you dad."

Mr. Granger wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to his side. "I love you too, Herm. And I always will be here from now on. I promise." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey," Mr. Granger whispered into her ear. "I have something for you. Your mum would have wanted you to have it." He pulled out a small diamond ring from the inside of his pocket and slipped it onto Hermione's finger. It fit her perfectly. She gasped as she stared at it in disbelief.

"It's Mum's ring!" she whispered looking astonished. "But I-I-I can't take this w-what if I loose it o-or something."

"It's yours. Look in the box." Hermione looked inside and found a small slip of paper at the very bottom folded into fourths. It read:

**_Dear Hermione,_**

Happy Christmas, my sweet. I had a hard time trying to find a Christmas present for you this year. Your growing up so fast and it's getting harder to keep up with your 'new favorite things'. But then I remembered how much you loved my mother's engagement ring and I though that you are probably ready for it to be your own now. I know how much you loved it and I thought it would make you smile. I love you so much, Herm. Happy Christmas.

Hermione's eyes began to well up in tears as she read the last line and she flung her arms around her dad's neck crying out her heart as he rubbed the back of her head gently. The last few words were repeated over and over in her head and she began to cry out of mixed feelings. There they were in her usual large bold black curvy handwriting.

**_Love, Mum_**

~*~

Everyone was sitting in the Library next to the fireplace as another wave of snow fell outside. They were all talking, singing, laughing, telling stories, and even dancing to the music on the stereo. Even Mr. Granger had danced with Tonks to an old country song on one of the Muggle stations. 

Harry and Ginny were sitting between Ron and Hermione and that fact made Ron less nervous.

Mrs. Weasley kept glancing at Harry and Ginny with a proud awed look. She loved the fact that her only daughter was dating Harry Potter, after all who would have been a better son-in-law than her son's-best-friend. 

**** "Okay now everyone it is exactly 10:30. That means its bedtime for everyone! Now move out!" she said standing up.

Everyone gave a disappointed groan and started for the door, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry and Ginny were saying good-night and giving each other little smooches as Ron went up to Hermione just as she started for him.

"Hey, um, can you meet me downstairs in the den after everyone is asleep?" Ron asked boldly but managed to keep staring at his feet.

Hermione was doing the exact same thing. "S-Sure. I guess we can, um... talk and stuff about, well... something."

"Good. Good, then. I'll see you later then I guess," Ron said happily as he started for the door. "Come on, Harry! It's time for bed. The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll see Ginny, alright?" Ron said grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him towards the door. He could hear Ginny and Hermione's laughter in the background as Harry began to blow kisses behind Ron's back on their way to the door.

~*~ 

As they entered the hall Hermione turned to her friend. "Ginny, Ron just asked me to meet him downstairs tonight after everyone's asleep."

"O-o-o, what for?" Ginny asked eagerly. In some way she just reminded Hermione of the way Parvati and Lavender acted when they talked about their "love lives". _Hopefully_, she thought to herself _I'm not doing the same_. 

"He wants to give me my Christmas present," Hermione answered shuffling her feet shamefully.

"Or so he says. Oh come on, Hermione, that would be the perfect opportunity to..." She looked around sneakily and lowered her voice. "...to tell him... you know, what you wanted to."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hermione laughed a little too loudly to make it sound believable.

"Hermione, now come off it! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You don't fool me one bit! I know that you like Ron!" Ginny said with her hands on her hips matter-of-factly.

Hermione shushed her and laughed out loud. "Alright! Alright, I'll admit it. I do like Ron as a little more than a friend, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not a soul!"

"I won't! I won't! I promise," Ginny said nodding her head frantically. Hermione looked satisfied and smiled vaguely. "So are you going to tell him?"

"Virginia Weasley!"

~*~

"So..." Harry said questioningly as he and Ron changed into their nightshirts and pajama pants.

"So what?" Ron asked even though he knew exactly what Harry was talking about. 

"So are you going to tell her?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I dunno, Harry. I mean I'm crazy about her. What if she doesn't even like me. What if she doesn't even like me. What if she just stares at me as if I'm a total lunatic once I tell her."

"And what if she tells you she feels the same way too and she's never had the courage to tell you. You'll never know until you ask."

"But you don't know what it feels like to realize that she may not feel the same way. You got off easy when Ginny told you instead." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah maybe she did make the first move, but don't you remember when you and Hermione used to push me into telling her myself. I felt the same way then as you do now."

"And now that I know what you had to go through, I swear I'll never do that to you again! Seriously, I swear."

"Sorry, Ron, but I guess I'm going to owe you one because that's exactly what I'm going to do to you?"

"What?"

"I'm going to force you. That's all."

"Oh okay..."

"Wait. What!"

~*~

Ron walked down some time later, after Harry threw him out the room locked the door and refused to open it until the next morning.

Ron walked down the creaking wooden stairs into the hall. He could hear soft music playing in the den ahead._ Well, here goes nothing, _he thought to himself. He glanced in through a small crack in the partially open door and could see Hermione sitting on the couch next to the stereo humming the words to a slow song that was playing in the background. He threw himself against the wall again. He couldn't do this. She was so beautiful and smart, what would she want with him. But then again, he couldn't just leave her there expecting him to come. He had to go in. He could feel his heart begin to race as he slowly and carefully stepped into the room. 

Hermione heard the rusty door hinges squeak as he opened up the door slightly. She smiled at him shakily and he gave her an identical one in return.

"Uh, I got your present." Ron said sitting on the couch a little bit away from her. With steadily trembling hands, he held out a little red box with a green bow. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh thank you so much, Ron. But really you didn't have too." Hermione smiled taking the box from him, unsure about it.

"Open it," Ron said eagerly longing the expression she would give him when she saw what she had gotten.

She opened the box carefully making Ron more and more nervous by the second. As she finally lifted the lid she gave a surprised gasp.

"Oh my." she sighed awe-struck with amazement. She lifted the small delicate chained necklace from the box with great care and fiddled with the entwined hearts not taking her eyes off of it. "Oh, Ron, it's **_gorgeous_**!" she whispered still stunned with the beautiful chain.

"Yeah, well, **_I though of you_** when I saw it." Ron hinted swelling with pride at the look in her eyes.

"No one's ever given me anything like this before, except for maybe..." she fiddled with the ring on her left hand and sighed. "Oh thank you SO much, Ron." she squealed with delight wrapping her arms excitedly around his neck. He drew in a sharp breath and she drew away. Ron rubbed his neck nervously and Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, um, did you... did you have a good Christmas?" Ron asked making an effort to at least keep up at least some type of conversation.

"Yes, it was fine." she said nodding her head frantically.

"That's good." he mumbled.

"What about you?"

"Yeah mine was okay." he smiled. Both of them began to laugh nervously. _Now what?_ he began to ask himself.

Hermione played with the necklace in the box. "Could you help me with this. I want to put it on, if you don't mind," she asked finally.

"Sure," he smiled glad to be doing something with himself. She handed him the chain and pulled back her hair so that it wouldn't get caught. Ron roped it around her and was struggling with the latch. He could see her neck and wanted to kiss it so badly. He hurriedly latched it closed and withdrew himself before temptation took over.

"How does it look?" she asked turning to face him again.

Ron looked at her and it was more beautiful on her than her could ever try to picture it. "You're beautiful." Hermione's face which had only just lost its redness flushed again, maybe even redder than before.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Ron looked over at her and all the good feeling she always gave him came flooding into his body in on huge rush making his hands tremble and his heart leap for joy. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep living in awe of her and not being able to hold her in his arms. He had to do it before someone else did. He couldn't keep taking chances any more. He had to do it NOW!

"Hermione I need to tell you something that I just need to get out of me." Ron said glancing at her secretively.

"Okay." she said eagerly. "You looked burdened, so I was actually wondering if you needed to tell me something."

"Just please, don't interrupt me. I need to get this all out of my system at one time, okay?"

"Alright." she nodded and scooted closer to him.

Ron could feel his palms begin to feel hot and clammy. His pulse was beginning to rise frantically and he was shaking with fright.

He cleared his through even though it was already dry and began, "Well, you see, I have been holding in a secret from you since about our second or third year, and I've been to stupid to tell you. I just kept putting on a heavier and heavier load on me heart every time I tried to deny it. You see I don't exactly think of you the way that I used to. I... I can't think of any other way to say this than tell you straightforward. Hermione, I love you."

"Ron, I-"

"No, please, let me finish. Please." Ron begged. Hermione nodded in agreement and waited for the rest.

"Hermione, every time I came near you when I first met you I would feel all funny and I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that it made me feel weird and I didn't like it so I decided that I just didn't like you, but I know I was wrong. I was so terribly wrong. As I grew older, every little thing about made me want you even more and now I realized what it was. I love you. I love the way you walk, the way your hair bounces as you climb the stairs, the way you smile, the way you laugh, the cute face that you make when your yelling at me, all those things all the way down to the way that you pick your bread into little pieces before you eat them. I do, Hermione! I really and truly do. I don't care if you feel the same way or not. I don't care if what you really want is someone like Krum or Harry or someone who can give you whatever you may ever want and need, it still wouldn't change the way you make me feel inside every time you smile or look my way. I guess, I just wanted to let you know that you are special to me, and I would never want me or you or anyone else to hurt you in anyway. So don't ever think for one moment that no one cares for you because you never know, but there just might be a tall, red-haired boy who thins you are the world. I wanted to you the night before vacation stared but I just couldn't come to it. I was too afraid. And now you know, 'Mione. Happy Christmas." Ron stood from the couch and started to walk away from the bedazzled Hermione still staring into space from shock and bewilderment. She shook her head and saw Ron reaching for the door handle and snapped back into reality.

"Wait, Ron!" Hermione said suddenly making him stop dead in his tracks, but he still couldn't work up the courage to face her again, not after what he had just told her.

Hermione stood up and slowly walked over to him. Only once she had put a small hand on his shoulder did he finally turn around.

"Hermione, I-I just had to tell you, I-I-I couldn't take it anymore." Ron said trying to explain.

"Shh. I know, Ron. I know." Hermione breathed putting a finger to his lips. "Just don't say anything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped her arms around her waist. She slowly brought her head up to his and closed her eyes. She could feel his heated breath on her lips and she felt the light touch of his lips softly caressing her own. All at once she tilted her head brought their heads together so that their lips were now sinking into each other's. The huge burden on Ron's heart was lifted all at once and he could finally breathe properly again.

Hermione ran her hands through Ron's soft red hair. The soft red hair she had always wanted to touch even as a ten year old girl just putting on an old frayed wizard's hat as it read he mind. She breathed in deeply as the wonderful scent about him filled her senses. His sweet breath filled her lungs, but she still found it hard to breathe. She pushed herself into him making the kiss deeper and sweeter, but what gave her eternal bliss was feeling Ron Weasley kissing her back. 

Ron ran his own fingers through Hermione's soft hair and almost believed he was only dreaming. He could feel her warm breath on him and her soft lips against him, but it was still all a dream.

Every night Ron would dream of this, he and Hermione locked in a passionate kiss. Why should this time be any different. Soon his mum would be waking him to eat breakfast, but as she kissed him this time he could feel something different something new and wonderful. He felt complete. Like this huge gaping hole had been driven into his stomach and he never realized that it was even there until she filled it in. He was just getting it al worked out in his mind when another incident made him realize the reality of it all. Something that never happened in any of his dreams no matter how much he wished for it to happen.

Hermione pulled away and looked into his soft blue eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Ron." she whispered. "I have always loved you, ever since I first knew you."

A song came onto the long forgotten stereo and it filled both Ron and Hermione's ears. They smiled at each other and Hermione lay her head down on Ron's shoulder as he swayed in time with the music.

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow.

But if we are wise we know there's always tomorrow.

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, we all have sorrow.

But if we are wise we know there's always tomorrow." Ron began to sing. 

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. He sung really well, and she had never noticed it before but he had a really sexy, deep voice. She settled herself back against his chest and let the song carry her away.

"Lean on me, when you are not strong, and I'll be your friend.

I'll help to carry you on. For it won't be long, till I'm gunna need 

somebody to lean on.

Please swallow your pride, if I have

faith, you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your

needs that you won't let show.

You just call on me when you need a hand,

we al need somebody to lean on.

I just might have a problem that you'll understand.

We all need somebody to lean on.

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes again and felt all her pain waste away. She held him ever tighter against herself never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much, Ron. Don't ever leave me." Hermione whispered. Ron gave a short laugh and hugged her tight against his chest.

"Why would I leave you when you're the only reason I stay for." Ron whispered back into her ear sending chills up Hermione's spine.

They held each other as close as possible revolving around in time with the music until the sun came over the horizon glistening on the newly fallen snow

Lean on me, when you are not strong, and I'll be your friend.

I'll help to carry you on. For it won't be long, till I'm gunna need 

somebody to lean on.

You just call on me when you need a hand,

we al need somebody to lean on.

I just might have a problem that you'll understand.

We all need somebody to lean on.

If there is a load, you have to bear, that you can't carry,

I'm right up your road, I'll share your load if you just call me.

Lean on Me."

THE END

~*~ 

(A/N) OMG I can't believe I just typed that. You guys this is the last chapter of Lean on Me. Isn't it so sad. I mean it's like loosing a friend for me. This was my VERY FIRST Harry Potter fanfiction and now its over. I'm am going to go through some MAJOR depression from now on. It's really scary for an author to say good-bye to their work. I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!! I hate this it's making me feel so sad. But don't worry everyone I will be making a sequel. I'm not absolutely sure when it will be out but most likely in at least a month. I'll be putting up and Author's Note on this fic later on and I'll tell you more about it then. Well I have nothing left to left to say, except thank you. Without you guys sticking with me this fic would have never gotten this far. Thanks for sticking with me guys. You have no idea how much it really means to me. Thanks again. Signing off... :(

~Love from Lizzie 

~*~

~First of all I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed on this fic. Yes everyone. Even the stingy people who only reviewed once to say "Oh your fics great" and never reviewed again. Thank you EVERYONE!

~Sarcasm Sage: Thank you so much for reviewing. I loved your PotC fic it rocked! Keep up the great writing and I'll keep checking up with you alright? I really don't have anything else to say except Thanks so much for your reviews. Sorry I didn't have very much to say.

~VoiCeZWiThiN- You know as many times as I type your s/n you'd think I'd memorize it but I never can seem to get the hang of it. Thanks so much for your support! I LOVE a faithful reviewer and you most definately are one! THANK SO MUCH! I'm SO glad you like my fic. I'm definatly going to make a sequel so make sure to keep an eye out for it. It is sortof more of a H/G but I definatly still has tons of R/H. It should turn out alright. I can't thank you enough! You stayed with me from the beginning! Love ya lots!

~Line-from Denmark- Just like Voiceswithin you stuck with me from the start and I'll never be able to thank you enough! And by the way I was wondering this about alot of the reviews, why were you wondering what Ron was going to give her? I had put it in the 5th chapter. I've noticed this before but I think that you all forgot about what had happened before Dumbledore told Hermione about her mothers death. Doesn't anyone remember the broomstick ride and the fight over Krum? Anyone? Anyone? Thanks agin for all of your support!

~RusselGrl 15- You know what's funny I finally remembered how to spell you name without having to turn back to the previous page and now I'm probably never going to have to type it again. Unless ofcourse if you review my upcoming sequel. **hint hint** I hope your aren't angry about what Ron gave Hermione for Christmas. It just so happened to be the one thing you say you wished he WOULDN'T give her. That reeks huh? Anywho I hoped you liked the end, Thanks for all of your support!! Luv Ya!

~jac- Oh look it's my most insane reviewer! How'd you like the final chapter. Wait let me guess. Fricken Fricken fabulous! LOL! Thanks for reviewing ALL my fics. It was really nice of you. Thanks alot. By the way I'm not going to run away from you cuz I act the same way as you do! Again Thanks alot!

~duckymander- Another loyal reviewer. Even if you haven't been with me since I first started this fic you stuck with me from where you started. You gave really long reviews and you stuck with me till the end. Thanks alot! By the way what were you expecting Ron to give her that was so "far fetched"?

~Mrs. Nicky Weasley/Grint- Thanks for reviewing! I know this was your first time to review and I'm very glad you did. Too bad it had too end so soon. Thanks alot!

~rwp- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked my fic. I loved writing it.

~Sadz89- Thanks for reviewing

~cristen- Hermione was being pretty selfish but I didn't really mean to make her that way. She wasn't thinking in her right mind. All she wanted to do was get the pain out and let it be over. Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. 

~Maelle- Hello my good French friend! I'm glad you appriciated that I typed it in French. It was really difficult for me even if it was so small. I think I'm just going to be staying with English for now. French is too hard for me. I'm so happy you enjoyed my fic. I wrote it so that everyone could enjoy my ideas. Thanks a bunch!

***Author's note still to come.***


End file.
